Who is that chick?
by Boysboysboys love em
Summary: Gabriella visist her aunt Kelly in L.A. Tired of all the things she can't do because she's a girl, she dresses up as a boy. Her cover  Gabe  ends up having to stay with Big Time Rush. Will she be able to keep her cover or will it crumble to pieces?
1. Gabriella!

**A/N hello peoples! How's it going? I was reading **_**Don't Ever Look Back**_** by **_**Besosybrazos **_**and an idea struck me. What if a girl where to almost go through the same gender switch situation. It seemed like I could go somewhere with this idea. When I read it, it made me just have to right another story. I literally looked in the mirror for an hour trying to picture waking up as a boy. If you haven't read **_**Don't Ever Look Back **_**you should read it. I'm so excited! My second Fan fiction Eva! Anyhoos review my story afterwards okay?**

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush belongs to nickelodeon. I do NOT own the magnificent band**

**Chapter 1**

**(Gabriella!)**

***Gabriella POV***

***BING* Please fasten your seat belts. We will be landing shortly**.

I fasten my seat belt and prepare for the landing. 12 hours ago I was sitting on my couch watching Chowder on Cartoon Network and now I'm here about to land in L.A. I'm Gabriella by the way. I'm 16 and I'm Georgian. One thing I have to say. I do not. Repeat DO NOT have a country accent. I hate it when people assume all southerners are possum eating hillbillies or baggy pants wearing slang talking people. If you think I am one of the following I like you to say it to my face. And I'd like to see you try and not end up with a broken crotch.

Yeah I said broken! Anyway enough about crotches I'm coming to L.A to spend some quality time with my favorite aunt Kelly. Since its summer she invited me out here to L.A. I'm not coming here to fulfill any dream of acting, singing, dancing, yada, yada, blah, blah. This is merely a vacation.

Once the plane had actually landed at L.A.X I grabbed my carry-on's and headed off the plane. I didn't bring much. I figured Kelly would take me shopping later. She should have that kind of money she does work with that big producer guy. I carried my two small bags out the plane and headed for the airport exit. I look around to see if Kelly is here yet. I find her near the door where she is smiling and waving furiously. I start to smile and run towards my aunt.

"Gabby! You've gotten so tall!" she gushes while hugging me.

"Nice to see you too Kells" I say using my old nickname for her. She lets go of me and takes a good look at me.

"You've grown up so much since I last saw you! And you look so mature and ladyish" she says. I start blushing a little in embarrassment. Why must all family members say that?

"I know. The last time you saw me I was 13 and going through my awkward years." I say. "But I'm glad I can see you again. That damned producer of yours always has you at work." I tell her.

"Hey. Watch the language." She says. I roll my eyes. "And I'm sorry about Gustavo. The past year we've been really busy." She tells me.

"New band?" I ask. She nods her head. "Isn't it that Big Time Crush group or something like that?" I ask. She starts laughing a little at me.

"Big Time Rush. And they may be the next big thing. Gustavo likes them but he's too stubborn to admit it." she says.

"Ahh tubby is in denial." I say. She hits me in the stomach. "So he's still fat as hell huh?" I ask. She gives me a look. "Sorry. Force of habit" I say. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Is that all you brung?" she asks looking at my two small suitcases.

"Yeah. I figured my favoritest auntie would take me to get more stuff." I say putting on the puppy eyes. she can never resist these eyes. I mean I'm adorable for Christ's sake.

"Fine. Fine. We'll go shopping before I go back to the studio." She says giving in.

"Whoo!" I say. I get a couple of weird looks at my outburst. "My bad." I mumble.

"Calm down. Shouting isn't very polite." She says. I roll my eyes. We walk out the airport to Kelly's awesome silver Porsche.

"Nice ride Kells." I say admiring her car. I jump into the passenger seat and start to crank up the tunes. She gives me another look. "I can't do anything fun." I say putting on a pout. She shakes her head and drives us to a mall.

"Okay Gabby. I have a couple of rules that need to be said. 1) No shouting or screaming. 2) No belching in public…scratch that nothing involving gas in public."

"What are you talking about? I never do that." I say snorting and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes you do, a little too often. 3) Be polite say please and thank you. Don't yank things out of people hands, 4) be Lady like don't slurp, belch, spit, fight, run, jump, climb, or curse in public, and 5) I need you to start sitting with more grace." She says.

"Then what can I do?" I shout throwing my arms in the air.

"No shouting." She reminds me. "You can talk, walk, read, and breath." She says with a smile.

"If I was a guy we wouldn't be having this conversation. Guys always get to do the fun stuff. If they burp it's normal. If they don't sit with their legs closed no one gives it a second thought! But if a girl were to do it it's a fucking crime! I'm so sick of all these damn restrictions I have just because I'm a girl." I yell. I hate being a girl sometimes. Guys have the easy life. Eat, sleep, shit, fuck, and watch TV. The only things they have to watch out for are boners, STD's, and becoming a father at a young age. I mean any sane person can keep safe of that kind of stuff.

"Dude keep your voice down. What's up with you today?" Kelly asks me while looking concerned.

"I'm just tired of girls always getting the short end of the stick." I say in a huff. "I wish I could be a boy for a while" I mumble. Suddenly I get an idea.

"Oh no. that's your idea face. What is it now?" Kelly asks me.

"I wanna be a boy for a while." I tell her with a big smile on my face.

"Come again?" she asks looking confused.

"I want to act like a guy while I'm here."

"I'm not sure about this." She says sounding unsure about my awesome idea.

"Please Kelly? Just for two weeks? I want to be able to be unrestricted from the gender gate just for a while. Two weeks are all I'm asking for. We don't even have to tell anyone! I can go by Gabe." I say getting more excited by the minute. Kelly looks over to me and then sighs.

"Okay. But just two weeks." She says. She was always a push over. Kelly and I get out of the car. I give her a big hug.

"Thanks!" I squeal. She shakes her head.

"This is going to end disastrously. And one last thing. You look nothing like a boy." She says. "You have a pretty visible figure. your hair is too long for guys to have, and you don't have a penis" she says.

"True. But let's go get my guy get up and we'll cross those bridges when we get there." I tell her. We walk into the mall and head to the first store we find.

"Okay first we will find clothes that show no sign of girl figure." We head to the jeans section. "Well skinny jeans are definitely out of the question." Kelly says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You have pretty feminine legs" she responds while looking around. I frown and look at my thighs. I guess she's right. She throws 3 different pairs of pant at me. "Go try those on." She commands. I head to the dressing room and start putting on the pants.

The first pair were falling off me even with a belt. The second pair were baggy and heavy. I could barely stand up. the third pair felt great. I dug my hands in the pants pocket and was shocked at how much room was in those things. I smirk to myself and head out the dressing room.

"I like these." I tell Kelly. She looks me up and down.

"Turn around." She instructs. I do as I'm told. "Those are good. Cargo pants would fit well too. So you can only wear jeans like this and cargo shorts." She says. I can live with that. I shove my hands into my unusually deep pockets.

"Are guys' pockets always this deep? I could keep a gun stashed in here!" I say.

"Don't get any ideas." She warns me. I throw my hands up in mock surrender. After we grab some more jeans and Cargo shorts we got up the register. We ended buying 15 pairs of pants.

"That would be $634.65" the old bag of a cashier says. Dang. Those were some expensive pants. Kelly takes out her wallet and hands the lady 7 hundred dollar bills. Wow aunts got some cash.

After we paid for my pants we left the store. "Uh what are we going to do about these?" I ask pointing to my boobs. "This is gonna be hard to hide." I tell her.

"Well we could duct tape them flat." She says smirking. I give a little scream.

"I don't like that idea. What if I pull the duct tape off and it pulls my tits off too! Then I'd be a boobless freak. Is there anything less harsh we can do?" I ask. I start freaking out at the thought of ripping my tits off. I shuddered at the thought.

"We could use some type of cloth and tie them back. That way you can take it off at some point without hurting yourself." Kelly suggest.

"It still seems like it will hurt. But I like it better that the first idea." I say. My face lights up. "No more bras! Hell yeah. Those sons of bitches have got to go!" a say nearly jumping for joy. Kelly shakes her head at me.

"Glad you're happy." Kelly says sarcastically. I pull her into Spencer's and I go to the graphic tee section. Graphic tees are the bomb!

"I can wear graphic tees right? If I can't I may just die." I say looking around to graphic heaven.

"Yeah knock yourself out with the shirts. Just make sure they aren't _too_ fitted." She says.

"I know. Mah boobies can still be seen." I say.

"You say boobies a lot." Kelly tells me.

"I know. It's a fun word. Boobies. Who thinks of that kind of name anyway?" I say. I grab as many retarded tees as possible. One said "I think in pixels". Another said "got water?" with Mars on it. I got all of them in a medium considering how large guy shirts are. Kelly again pulls out a giant wad of cash. I'm going to ask Gustavo for a job! We walk out of Spencer's with a total of 6 bags…not counting the jeans. When something hits me.

"Am I supposed to wear boxers? Or tighty whiteys? Can I just keep wearing regular underwear?" I ask. I hate the word panties it's just disgusting. We bought one of all of each type in case. I might be okay with boxers but they are a little too breezy for my taste.

"Boxer briefs." She replies simply. I give her a confused look.

"How do you know so much about guy stuff?" I ask. She shrugs her shoulders.

"I work with guys all day." She says.

"Hmm. I got a good one. How do I fake a dick?" I ask. she gives me an exhausted look. "I mean a Willis, ding-a-ling, penis, tinky" I correct myself.

"Use a sock?" she suggests. I rub my chin.

"This may just be crazy enough to work out. Do you have enough space to keep all this stuff anyway?" I ask her. She stops dead in her tracks. "What did I say?" I ask. She starts to bite her fist a little.

"I just remembered. I don't have enough space for you to stay. So I may have called in a favor." She started. I raise my eyebrows.

"What kind of favor?" I ask.

"You may or may not have to stay with our band Big Time Rush." She says nervously.

"What! I have to live with 4 hormone crazed dudes for two fucking weeks? What kind of sick punishment is that?" I exclaim.

"Yeah while you were shirt shopping I called in and asked their guardian if you could stay with them for a while. She said sure. As far as she knows you're a guy." Kelly tells me.

"Oh God! Please tell me you're joking?" I grab her shirt and look her in the eyes. "You aren't. what if I blow it? Then what?" I ask letting go of her shirt.

"You'll be fine. They are nice guys. You shouldn't be worried." She says while patting me on the back.

"I hope so." I mumble.

"Let's go get you changed. I'm taking you to the Palm Woods so you can meet them later." She says. "And maybe we can get a milkshake on the way there." She suggest.

"If it's a large then you're 'cheer Gabe up' plan is working." I tell her. She laughs and hands me the bags.

"Go put your dude clothes on."

I walk to the dressing room nearest me and strip down to complete nakedness. I start off with some black and red plaid boxers. I figured out a solution to the breeze. I'm going to wear regular underwear under the boxers. I stuff the sock into the front of my underwear. I shift it around a little bit until it's in a fairly comfortable position. I slide into some beige and dark green cargo shorts. I usually wear vans and converse so I went with black converse. Bottom half complete.

I reach into my bag and pull out a stretchy cloth. I tie it as tight as possible around my chest without cutting off my breathing. I slip into a black tee that has a design that looks like multi-colored paint splatters. Well my body looked like a guys. I walk out the dressing room and Kelly gives me a nod. "Now you hair, face, and hands." She says.

"Do I have to cut my hair?" I ask her. My hair is way too awesome to cut off. I've never permed it and I never will. And I refuse to get anything but a trim.

"No. But you should hide it in a hat or wear a boy wig." I let out a sigh of relief. Good thing I love hats. "Your face." She says giving me a thoughtful look.

"What's wrong with my face?" I ask while touching my face.

"We can just say you haven't hit puberty yet." She says.

"Good. And that covers the voice too." I clear my throat and try to add just a little bass to my voice. "How's this?" I ask her.

"Fine. Just don't overdo it." I nod my head in understanding. I grab a cap and pull my hair up so that as much of my hair is up as possible. I spin around so that Kelly can look at me one last time.

"Perfect. You're guyified. Now let go to the Palm Woods so you can meet your new roommates." She says cheerfully.

"whoopee" I say as dull as possible. This should be interesting.

**A/N I like it so far. I want at least 3 reviews before I update again. But knowing me I'm gonna update anyway. And I missed Big Time Beach Party because my cable was off. I cried…enough said. So review just to make me feel better. I'll give you virtual roses - here ya go. Toodles.**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	2. Gabriel McLain

**A/N oh I feel like**

such a bad girl. So much cursing…I'm so proud of myself. I had to resist the urge to curse in every sentence. The boys should come in in this chapter. Who's ready? I know I am. Whoop! Whoop!

**Gabe-reel= Gabriel**

**Disclaimer: These make me cry. I don't and never have owned Big Time Rush. Not the show, the band, or the song. So there. *Runs into forest to hide with the squirrels***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**(Gabriel McLain)**

***Gabriella POV***

The whole ride I was biting my nails. It's a habit that I thought I broke years ago. I guess its back. I bit my nails to the stump. My poor poor nails. I'll miss them.

We pulled into the parking lot of the Palm Woods and sat in silence. I had drank half of my chocolate milkshake but stopped as soon as the Palm Woods came into sight.

"Are you ready?" Kelly asks me. I nod my head. What have I gotten myself into? "If you wanna stop living as a boy just let me know. This is what you wanted after all." She said.

"Yeah I guess. I can stick it though." I tell her. I climb out of her car. And stand staring at my home for the next two weeks. I look at myself in the window of the building. Cargo pants, baggy shirt, don't look like I have boobs. My hairs in a boy wig and cap and I'm ready to go.

"If it helps any you're a really cute boy." Kelly says before driving off. That doesn't really help because I already know that. I'm one sexy dude. I'd so totally do me. I grab my bags and head into the lobby. I see so many kids my age walking around. I'm so going to get caught. I take in a deep breath and head to the elevators. Apartment 2J here comes Gabe.

After getting out the elevator I walk down the corridor. I finally find 2J. I knock on the door while I hold my breath. After hearing a couple of crashes and ouches a tall guy -really handsome if I must say- with really well kept brown hair and hazel eyes opens the door. He makes me feel really short.

"Hey, you must be Kelly's nephew Gabriel." He starts.

"Yeah. But I go by Gabe. Nice to meet you." I say.

"James." He says. We shake hands and he ushers me in. Whoa these guys have a nice crib. A swirly slide. Nice. They even have a dome hockey table. Guess they're hockey heads. "Hey guys, the new guy's here!" James yells. After he does that 3 other guys come out. One out of the slide, and the other two out of one of the rooms.

"Hi" I say in my girlish manish voice. I need to work on that. James starts to introduce me to my roommates for the next few weeks.

"This is Kendall." He starts. I acknowledge the tall, green eyed, blond guy. Tall, blonde, and eyebrows. That's the perfect description. He seems pretty cool, pretty good looking too. I shake hands with Kendall. James continues. "This is Logan our nerd." He says. The one called Logan rolls his eyes. Logan was around my height. Still taller but not by much. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. His hair was kind of spiked up a bit. He smiled and shook my hand. He has dimples too. Another cute one. "And finally Carlos." James says. The short Latino stands a little shorter than me. He had raven black hair and brown eyes too. When I hang with them I'm making sure to stand near him and Logan.

I again acknowledge that all of them are unbelievably cute. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I ask the question that I'm still a little weirded out by.

"So who's room am I sleeping in?" I ask.

"Well since Mrs. Knight and Katie are girls they get their own room. So you'll be rooming with James and me." Carlos says.

"Cool. I'll go put my stuff up then." I say. I head to Carlos and James's room. They have bunk beds and one extra bed in the corner. "Which bed do I get?" I yell from the room.

"Bottom bunk!" James yells back. I throw my stuff onto my bunk and sit down. Well everything's going according to plan so far. It's only 5 o'clock and I'm already in. I laugh a little to myself. I must have mental problems. I get off the bunk and head back to the living room where the guys are huddled together talking.

"Uh I'm going to look around the place." I say while fixing my hat. They break out of their huddle.

"We'll show you around." Kendall says.

"Okay. Thanks." I say nervously. We all walk out of the apartment and down to the lobby. I look around and then see a brunette girl in a wedding dress walk up to us looking pissed. She slaps Logan across the face. Out of shock I yell.

"What the fuck!" I shout.

"HOW COULD YOU TREVOR! You cheated on me with my sister! My sister! And on our wedding night too!" she yells at Logan.

"Hi Camille." All the guys say in unison. I look back and give them a 'what the fuck' look.

"Hey guys." she says looking happy. Is this girl bi-polar? "Who's this?" she asks pointing to me.

"Gabe. Kelly's nephew. He's going to be staying with us for a few weeks." Kendall explains to her.

"Oh. Okay then." She says. She shakes my hand. I'm going to watch myself around her. She's kind of freaky. "Well I have an audition in 10. I'll see you guys later." She says. And after slapping Logan one last time she walks off.

"What the hell?" I ask. After she's gone.

"That was Camille. She's a method actress. And that's Logan ex-girlfriend." James supplies for me.

"What's with the slapping?" I ask.

"It's just her thing." They all say. Okay well that clears it up. I shove my hands into my deep pockets. We walk around and the guys introduce me to EVERYBODY. They know every person there. I found out the Jennifer's are the hot stuff around here. A kid named Tyler has a really weird mom, there's a weird kid who smells like corn chips, and Mr. Bitters needs to get a life. After 2 hours of meeting people I started getting hungry.

"When are we going to eat? I'm starving." I say. Right when I say that my belly rumbles…nice timing.

"Dinner should be ready by now." Logan says.

"Awesome." I say. I run up the two flights of stairs all the way to the apartment. I burst through the door to the magnificent smell of nachos. I walk to the kitchen where I see a lady doing last minute preparations. She momentarily turns around and sees me.

"You must be Gabe." She says. I nod my head still entranced in a cheesy spell. "I'm Mrs. Knight, but you can call me mama Knight." She says.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Knight." I say in my progressive guy voice. The guys suddenly walk into the kitchen.

"You should have taken the stairs. Must faster." I say. They roll their eyes and sit at the table. I end up sitting in between James and Logan.

"KATIE! DINNERS READY!" Mrs. Knight yells. A small girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes walks in and sits at the table. "This is Gabe" Mrs. Knight says introducing me.

"Sup?" Katie says.

"Not much." I reply. Mrs. Knight sets down the huge bowl of beef and cheese. Then sets down multiple additions. As soon and she set it down the guys started digging in. Awesome! I smile and start grabbing for nacho cheese Doritos. I end up piling my plate so high that my stomach was already flipping. But I don't give a shit right now. I dug into my humongous plate of beef and cheese and fat. I must admit that I did some damage to my clothes. These stains will be hard to get out for sure. I finish my food with a very manly burp. Hehe.

"Oh. Excuse me!" I say laughing. They look at me for a second then go back to their normal eating. Like I said, since I'm a boy to them its fine to belch like that. Life is sweet. Very sweet.

After everyone finishes eating we head over to the couch. The hockey heads decided to watch a hockey game. I don't really watch hockey or understand it. I only watch it because of the violence. This game didn't have much violence so I almost fell asleep. Once I had dozed off I was rudely awakened buy the shouts of the guys. I promptly fell of the couch onto the ground, and almost knocked myself out.

"Oh yeah!" the guys screamed.

"What happened?" I asked while rubbing the back of my head.

"Minnesota wild won!" they all shouted.

"Uh great!" I said. I really don't know how to react about that. "Well I'm gonna go crash. I'll see you guys in the morning." I say. I head to my room. I pull out some sweat pants and a really big tee shirt and head to the bathroom. I lock the door behind me. I strip out of my clothes and pull that gauze from around my boobs.

"Oh God! That feels good." I say while sighing. "Ouch my boobs hurt." I mumble while covering my boobs with my hands. I put my pajama sweats on first. I might be able to sleep with this thing off. I tie it on my waist and hide it under my shirt. I take of my wig/cap thingy and brush my regular hair. I put my hair back up and put my wig back on. It a pretty good wig. Kind of like Bruno Mars's hair but shorter I guess. I take the sock out my underwear and throw it in the dirty clothes hamper along with my other clothes. I smile and head back to the room. Everyone had finally decided to go to bed so the living room was empty. I walked into the room to see that the top bunk was Carlos's and the solo bed was James's.

"Night dudes." I say to the half asleep guys. They mumble back in response. I climb into bed and slowly drift off into slumber.

:

:

:

I woke up in bed to the sound of mumbles. I sat up and rubbed the crud out my eyes. I let my eyes adjust to the little light in the room. I hear Carlos snoring like a bear and James mumbling. I got up out of bed and walked over to him. He was moving around a lot. I knelt down so I could hear what he was saying. He was saying stuff like yes and oh yeah, and I'd rather not go into detail. He started moaning and I started freaking out.

"Holy shit! He's having a wet dream!" I whisper. I back away from the bed and almost immediately start giggling. James Diamond is dreaming dirty. Wow. I'm using this against him in the morning. I climb back into my bed and start thinking of all the possible ways to use this against him.

***Next Morning***

I wake up for the second time that day to the smell of pancakes. I yawn and stretch then head to the kitchen. I get there to see Katie and Mrs. Knight in the kitchen and at the bar.

"Morning." I say. I sit down next to Katie at the bar. She looks at me and starts smirking. I look away nervously. Mrs. Knight walks over to the bar and looks at me.

"Yep. I was right." She says. I look from her to Katie.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I exclaim. My voice is always croaky in the morning so the boy voice just came naturally.

"We know." Katie whispered. I start panicking.

"W-what are you g-g-guys talking about?" I ask stuttering.

"You're not a boy are you?" Mrs. Knight asks. My eyes widen at her question. She has that mother thing going on meaning you feel like she's reading your mind. I slump my shoulders in defeat. I shake my head.

"Ha! I knew it." she exclaims.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask.

"No. You did a really good job. Since I practically raised these boys I can tell the difference between a boy and a girl in disguise." She says.

"Oh. Well does anyone but you guys know?" I ask in whisper.

"Nope." Katie says. I sigh in relief. "I just have one question though. Why?" she asks.

"Okay. I'm tired of the restrictions only girls have. I wanted to be boy for just a while. To be able to the things that girls can't without getting weird looks. Since I was visiting Kelly here I convinced her to helping me act like a guy for a while." I say.

"That explains it." Mrs. Knight says.

"But please don't tell anyone! I want to be treated just like a guy. At least until I decide I want to go girly again." I beg. Katie and Mrs. Knight look at each other.

"Fine. We'll help keep it a secret." Mrs. Knight says. I jump of the seat and give Mrs. Knight a hug.

"Thanks so much!" I say. I hug Katie too. "Do you need any help setting up the table?" I ask. She hands me the plates and cups. I put them around the table.

"Can you go wake the guys up honey?" she asks.

"Sure!" I say. I walk over to Logan and Kendall's room. Their room looks a lot neater than Carlos and James's room. "Wake up!" I say. No one moves. I run to the kitchen and grab a wooden spoon and metal pot. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I chant while banging the pot. They both fall out of their beds. Once they sit up I say "Breakfast is ready." They give me death glares as they stand up. I smirk and head to my room. I bang the pot and spoon together. They both jump up and Carlos almost hits his head on the roof. "Breakfast is ready." I say. They both crawl out of bed and head to the kitchen. I gangster walk into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting down. Mrs. Knight puts the food out on the table. Everyone grabs what they can and start to eat.

I look over to James with an evil grin. "So…James. Did you have any interesting dreams?" I ask. He starts choking on his bacon.

"W-what a-are you talking about?" he says in a high pitched voice.

"Oh nothing. I just thought I heard you talking in your sleep." I say as if it's nothing. Everyone had gotten quiet at this point. If looks could kill I would have been slaughtered by him. I threw my hands up in mock surrender. "It might have been hearing things though." I say. My smile never left my face. After I said that everyone had gotten back into regular conversation.

"Well we were wondering if we can go to the beach later on." Kendall asked his mom.

"Sure as long as you're back before 6." She says. All of the guys whoop and cheer.

"Hey, you want to go Gabe?" Logan asks. I look at Mrs. Knight. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Sure. I guess so." I say. "What time are we leaving?" I ask.

"30 minutes." Logan says. I could go for some beach time. Everyone talked about normal people stuff but I started to zone out. How am I suppose to go swimming in this stuff? Can I just tell them I'm afraid of water? That doesn't make any sense. Damn. Guess I didn't get this far ahead while I thought about this plan.

"Yo! Gabe! Are you okay man?" Carlos asks while waving his hand in front of my face. I zone back in.

"Uh yeah." I say. Mrs. Knight had picked up all the plates and I was pretty much sitting at the table looking like a fucking retard. I stand up from the table and look at the guys. "Sorry. I just zoned out for a while." I explained. "I'm going to go change into my swimming trunks." I say. Then I scramble to the room. I grab a pair of swimming trunks from my suitcase. Don't ask how or why I brought swimming trunks. I also grab my purple bikini. I run to the bathroom and put my bikini on first. I put my trunks and a tee on, on top of it. I walk out the bathroom to see all of the guys are dressed and ready to go.

:

:

:

We get to the beach around 11. Logan drove the "Big Time Rush Mobile" there. All of us jump out the car onto the sandy beach. I decide to ditch them now so they don't get suspicious later.

"Well I'm going to food court. I'm gonna see if I can get a date. Don't come looking for me." I say then I sprint off towards the food court. Instead of "Date Searching" I headed to the changing booths. I took off my trunks and shirt. I stuffed them in the book bag I brought along with me. Goodbye Gabe, hello Gabby. I pull of my wig and gauze. Fully feminine again.

I walk out of the booth I my purple bikini and flip flops. I decided to keep my hair down for this glorious occasion. As soon as I step out about 3 heads turned. It was either because I looked smoking hot or because I had just walked out of the guys room. Either way I got people looking. I skipped down the beach until I found the perfect spot. I laid down a blanket and I plopped down on it. I took out my sunscreen considering I didn't want to get any blacker considering I'm pretty light skinned and began to place it on my arms and legs. I got half of my back done but I couldn't reach the rest.

"Need some help?" I heard a guy voice ask. I turn around and see James standing behind me. Without a shirt on. Shit!

"Uh do I know you?" I ask. Damn! Damn! Damn! Out of all the girls here he just had to come to me didn't he? Life's a bitch ain't it? He gives me a flirty smile.

"No but I'd like to know you." He says. Oh never mind. I guess I can play along with this.

"Really now?" I ask "Now that I think about it I can't reach my back. Could you put this suntan lotion on me?" I ask. He clearly looks shocked. I hand him the lotion and I pull my hair up. "I'm Gabriella by the way." I say.

"And I'm James. So Gabriella you come here often?" he asks as he rubs the lotion on my back. Nice line Casanova.

"No actually this is my first time being here in L.A." I say.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yep. I came here to stay with a family member for a while." I say.

"Oh nice." He says. I nod as he continues to rub the lotion on my shoulders. I think he has magical fingers. I was actually enjoying this closeness. After he finished I let my hair fall back down onto my back.

"You want a smoothie?" he asks. I think about it for a second.

"I'd like that." I say with a smile. We walk over to the food court where I'm really suppose to be. He buys two very berry smoothies. I gratefully take the smoothie he bought for me and start drinking. We sit at the smoothie bar and start getting to know each other more. I found out he loves Cuda products and bandanas. He's a really sweet guy. I think I may be starting to get a crush on him. That's the last thing I need. When we talk I tried to keep my information at a minimum.

"Would you like to meet my friends?" he asked me at one point.

"Uh I'm not really sure about this." I say.

"Come on you'll love them." He says. He grabs my wrist and pulls me towards the other side of the beach. We walked up to Kendall, Carlos and Logan sitting in the sand. Carlos was building a sand castle. Wow nice Carlos.

"Hey guys. I'd like you to meet Gabriella." He says. All of them look up at us and look speechless.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" I whisper into James's ear.

"It's because you're hot." He whispers back. I immediately start blushing.

"Uh hi." I say aloud. All three of them scramble off the ground to shake my hand. Hormone crazed guys like I told Kells. We did our introductions over even though I already know them. I act like it's my first time meeting them. I sat on the big blanket they had set out and started drinking the rest of my smoothie. Then I swallowed something down the wrong pipe. I jump up off the ground while choking.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" James asks. I start pointing to my throat. Logan stands up and starts giving me the Heimlich maneuver. After a few agonizing seconds I coughed up a whole chunk of a strawberry.

"Oh my gosh. Thanks so much Logan." I say while trying to catch my breath. Is it weird that I started blushing because he had been pretty much humping me rather than because he was saving my life? I guess that shows what my priorities are. I give him a hug in thanks. Okay now I can panic. I almost DIED! I look at my smoothie and set it aside. Not worth risking dying again.

"I haven't seen Gabe all day? Has anyone else seen him?" Kendall asks. My eyes widen a bit. All the guys mumble no's. I better go change back before then start looking for me. Erm…I mean him?

"Uh sorry guys I have to go now. My mom's probably looking for me. We should hang out again sometime." I say. "Does anyone have a marker?" I ask. Carlos pulls out a black sharpie from who knows where. "Thanks." I say taking the marker from him. I grab James's arm and start to scribble down my number. "Here's my number. Call me later guys. Bye." I say. I throw the sharpie back to Carlos and I walk away.

"Oh I'm screwed." I mumble as I walk away. I find my bad where I had left it before James had come over. I pick it up and head to the changing booths again. I pull on my Gabe clothes and put my wig thingy back on. I walk out and head to the food court. I buy a corn dog and start eating. I million thoughts start running through my head. All of them about the crush I've start developing. Yeah you guessed it James. I face palm and start to mumble to myself.

"Damn you teenage hormones" I say. I look at my watch and see it's almost 5 o'clock. They are going to start looking for me at some point. This is going to be an awkward next few days

* * *

.

**A/N WAAAZZZAAAA! How was that? I want to do a Baywatch beach scene. I may do something like that in the next chapter. Who knows? And I hope I can finally watch Big Time Beach Party when I get home. My cable is SUPPOSED to be on by the time I get home. I feel so depressed I missed it when it first aired. *Sigh*. Anyway review please because this time I'm serious about the 3 reviews. I just need help critiquing it…soooooo hit that button down there.**

**~Love, **

**I'm Adorkable~**


	3. Damn you teenage hormones!

**A/N OMFG! Who else is excited about the new BTR episode? I know I am. The guys are fighting that's so exciting! Anyhoos on to my wonderful story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Pirates of the Caribbean (you'll see) god dammit. So leave me alone!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**(Damn you teenage hormones)**

***Gabriella's POV***

When we got back to the Palm Woods I felt completely out of it. I went straight to bed after I changed my clothes. As soon as cheek made contact with pillow I was out like a light. Then of course the dreams came and just screwed with my head more.

_~*In The Wonderful World Of Dreamland*~_

_I sat on the white sand of the beach and looked out into the beautiful blue waters of the Caribbean. I take in a deep breath of the crisp salt air and smile. I dig my hands and feet further into the soft sand. I watch as the waves hit the shore and listen to the sound of the seagulls in the distance. A shadow appears next to me. At first appears to be my regular shadow but then it morphs into a live boy copy of me. I blink and then look at it again. It's just my shadow. I stand up and decide to walk around some. I notice my outfit for the first time. Leopard skin cloth tied around my bust and around my waist in a skirt underwear type of fashion. _

_Where the hell did I get leopard skins from? I walk over to the nearest tree and try to reach for a coconut. One sits just above my reach taunting me. Suddenly I find another person grabbing the coconut I was reaching for. It's a guy. His hazel eyes look into my brown ones as he hands me my coconut. I take it out of his hands and take the chance to fully check him out. His hair sits perfectly atop his head. His smile makes my knees buckle, and his muscles show clearly under his tan skin. Even in dreamland I know its James._

"_Hi." I say._

"_Hi." He replies back. Something about him makes me want to throw myself at him. I contain myself and try to find something to occupy my thoughts. The next thing I know I see a black ship appear on the horizon. Not just _a_ black ship but _the _black ship._

"_It's the Black Pearl." I whisper while pointing at the ship. James looks in the direction of the ship and curses under his breath. Captain Jack Sparrow and Mr. Gibbs walk up to us from the longboat they were on. I look from the legendary Jack Sparrow to James. _

"_Sail away with me. You could be me bonnie lass" Jack says seductively. I've always wanted to be Jack's bonnie lass. His voice hypnotizes me and I walk forward towards him. James grabs my arm and pulls me back to him. _

"_No stay here. With me." he says. _

"_I don't know who to go with" I say earnestly looking down. James lifts my head so that he's looking into my eyes. He leans forward and starts to kiss me. It was sweet and comforting, a soft kiss. A kiss that left me woozy afterward. _

"_Uh. I'm sorry James." I say after I get my bearings together. "But it's Jack. He can take me around the world. I think I might love him." I say backing away. I jump into Jacks arms suddenly in a blue wedding dress. "Let's go Jackie." I say. Jack carries me off into the sunset, but I still hear James calling for me in the distance._

"_Gabe! Gabe! Gabe!" the farther I go the louder it gets. "Gabe wake the hell up!" huh?_

_~*Goodbye Dreamland!*~_

I wake up to Carlos shaking me awake. I sit up in bed and stretch. Damn you hormones and no more Pirates of the Caribbean marathons for me.

"What?" I ask groggily.

"Kelly wants you to come to the studio with us." He says. I groan and get out of the bed. Everyone was up and moving today. I grab some jeans and a graphic tee that said I think in pixels. I go through my routine and come out dressed but still tired. I grab an apple out of the kitchen and sit at the table. I take two bites out of my apple before I get pulled out of my seat towards the door. My apple drops on the ground. There goes breakfast.

:

:

:

At Rocque Records I had woken up a little more. I was able to keep my head up. Rocque Records looked exactly like I remembered it, and so did tubby. His yelling had gotten a lot worse though.

"DOGS! BOOTH NOW!" he yells. Oh God kill me now. The so called "dogs" go into the recording studio. Gustavo turns around in his swivel chair in the studio. "Who is this?" he asks.

"M-m-my nephew." Kelly says. I face palm. She's the worst liar in the history of lying.

"I'm Gabe, Kelly's nephew" I say for her. He looks at Kelly confused.

"I thought you only had a niece." He says.

"She does. Gabby? That's my cousin." I say. He nods his head in understanding. He swivels to face the guys again.

"Dude! If lying comes into any situation concerning me just stay silent" I tell Kelly.

"It not my fault!" she exclaims. "Anyway you're not here to chill. I called you down here to work." She says.

"Come again?" I ask. I almost put my hands on my hips but I remember guys don't do that.

"Yeah. You're going to be my intern." She says. "Since you're a 'guy' you'll be doing the physical stuff. You'll work with Freight Train." She says.

"Freight Train?" I ask. Suddenly a 7 foot 8 foot tall big dude appears next to me. "Ah you must be Freight Train." I say looking up at the humongous body guard. Man he looks intimidating.

"Yeah." He says. His voice is unusually high for a man his size. I raise my eyebrows is he serious? He is. I suddenly burst out into gut busting laughter. Oh my gosh. That completely ruins his macho exterior. After a full minute of laughing I stand back up. I wipe away the tears that had formed while I was laughing.

"I'm sorry. I just thought of something funny that happened. My bad." I lied. "So Freight Train. What do I help you do?" I ask him.

"Well, just keep the guys from fighting." Kelly tells me. Huh that seems pretty easy. I shrug my shoulder and sit in a chair basketball style with my hands behind my head. Kelly shakes her head at me and I smirk. I pull out my phone and check my e-mail on line. Nothing. Okay maybe twitter has something for me. I pull up twitter and start to read all the funny tweets. Oh Katt Williams you crack me up!

"Hey Kelly's nephew. Get over here." Gustavo says.

"My names Gabriel. Get it right fat ass." I mumble. I stand up and walk over to tubby.

"I need you to break up the sissy fight going on in there." He says pointing towards the guys. Carlos and Logan had started hitting each other.

"Arg. Ye got it matey." I say in my pirate voice. I walk in to small booth and pull Logan and Carlos apart. "Happy?" I ask him. I walk back out the booth. This place is so boring.

"How can you do this all day?" I ask Kelly. She shrugs her shoulders. I walk to the lobby and collapse on a white couch. I take out my phone and start playing around on it. I ended up buying I Just Had Sex by The Lonely Island. I set it as my ringtone. This would turn some heads but I really could care less. I listened to the song a couple of times and learned most of the lyrics. After the sixth time hearing it I got yanked up off the couch and tossed on Freight Train's shoulder. He was pulling Carlos, James, and Kendall by their shirt on the ground. Logan was on his other shoulder.

"This is fun!" Carlos says.

"To you maybe, but me and Logan here we're stuck with Freight butt in our faces." I say. All the guys start laughing at me. Freight Train carries us all the way home just like that.

Once he finally puts us down I brush myself off and wave as he walks off. "Thanks for the ride!" I yell to him.

"Well I'm gonna go find Jo. See ya later." Kendall says as he runs off.

"Who's Jo?" I ask.

"Girlfriend." Carlos, Logan, and James reply in unison.

"Oh. Girlfriend eh? He's so whipped." I say. I can already tell. I look over to see James staring at me intently.

"What are you looking at?" I ask. He doesn't answer. Instead he just tilts his head to the side a bit. Okay then be that way.

"So Carlos, Logan, what are you two going to do today?" I ask.

"Pool. I'm gonna help Carlos find a girlfriend." Logan says. I nod my head.

"Well good luck."

"We'll definitely need it." Logan says. He and Carlos walk out to the pool.

"I'm heading back to the apartment. Catch up on my missed sleep. Ya know what I mean?" I say to James. I walk over to the elevator and push the button to the second floor. I walk into the apartment and see that there's a note on the fridge.

_Taking Katie to an audition. We'll be back around 8. There are sandwiches in the fridge if you get hungry. And Gabe Kelly left something for you in your room._

_Sincerely,_

_Mama Knight_

I finish reading the note and head to the room to see what Kelly left me. I get there to see a T-shirt that works as gauze. Awesome. I head to the bathroom to change into my pajamas. I don't plan on going anywhere else today. I put on my PJs and leave the gauze off. I'm sleeping in the new shirt today. I forgot the new shirt in my room. I walk out of the bathroom in some pajama pants and just a regular t-shirt and go to my room. Little did I know someone else was here too.

"FUCK!" I yell upon seeing the person. Instinctively I cover my chest with my arms.

When I got back to the room I find James sitting on his bed looking at me with a smirk on his face. Damn, he knows.

"Aha! I knew it!" he says standing up.

"Knew what?" I ask trying to play it off while searching for another shirt to put on top of my little flimsy make-do shirt.

"I'm not that stupid. You're the girl from the beach." He says. He starts smiling more when he sees my facial expression change to one of shock.

"I h-have n-n-no i-idea what you're t-talking about." I say stuttering. I find my shirt and put it on on top of my damn see through shirt. How could I be so stupid? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He starts laughing out loud and I walk over to him. I ball my fist up and punch him in the nuts. He falls to the ground.

"Shut up! And you're not telling anyone about this! If you do you will wake up in the morning without your balls." I threatened. He yelps. "Okay then. Keep your mouth shut." I say.

"Fine." He squeaks. He coughs and gets his voice back "But you have to go on a date with me." He says after getting off the ground.

"How are we going to go on a date and I'm supposed to be a boy?" I ask throwing my hands in the air.

"I'll figure something out. So is that a yes?" he asks.

"I guess so but I chose where we go." I reply. This is not a good idea. He smiles at me and I roll my eyes. "How did you find out I'm a girl anyway?" I ask with my hands over my chest.

"You mumble in your sleep." He says smirking. I give him an evil glare.

"Damn you Diamond." I say. He shakes his head smiling and walks out the room. I shut the door and lock it. I try to fix myself up and put the shirt on properly. After doing that I go back out the room. "How long before everyone gets back?" I ask.

"Kendall should be back around 6ish and Carlos and Logan will be back around 4. Why?" he asks. I shake my head. I look at my watch. Noon.

"And are you leaving any time soon?"

"Nope" he says plopping on the couch. i shrug my shoulders. Nothing worse can happen. I take my wig off and put it on the counter. I walk to the refrigerator and pull out some sandwich bread, ham, and cheese. A classic ham sandwich. Yummy! I walk to the living room and sit on the couch as far away from James as possible. I pick up my sandwich and get ready to take a bite.

"Why?" James says.

"Why what?" I ask.

"Why act like a guy?"

"Girls have too many restrictions and I wanted to have unrestricted fun while here in L.A" I say simply. I take a bite out of my sandwich. He nods.

"So…Gabe? How'd you come up with that name?" he asks me.

"Gabriella. Gabriel. Gabe." I reply. I take another bite out of my sandwich. "Hand me the remote." I say. he throws the remote to me and I catch it (of course). I flip through the channels and find Degrassi on. He groans from his spot.

"Shut up and take it like a man." I say. I throw a piece of ham at him. It lands in his hair and he does his girlish yelp again. I turn back to the T.V. Oh it's my favorite episode. Eli has to face his hoarding problem and Clare is there to help him. Eclare is my favorite couple on Degrassi they are so cute together!

"How can you watch this?" James asks after having fixed his hair of the ham.

"Munro." I say.

"What?"

"Munro Chambers is hot. And the drama is kind of funny to me." I say. I look at James's arm and start smiling. "I see my number's still on your arm." I say while pointing to his arm. He looks at his arm.

"Yeah that's because you used a permanent marker." He says covering his arm with his other hand.

"Why didn't I, I mean Gabe get my number?" I ask. That's going to get confusing.

"U-u-uh i-i…" he starts.

"You didn't give anyone else my number did you? You kept it to yourself." I say smiling. "Looks like someone's possessive." I say in sing song.

"No I'm not!" He says defensively.

"YES YOU ARE" I shout back. "Remind me next time to write my number on Carlos's arm. I'm about to go take a shower" I say. I pick up my plate and head back to the kitchen so I can put my dish up. Next thing I know James is behind me with his arms around my waist. Oh no! The dream is becoming reality. Jack save me now.

"Need any company?" he whispers in my ear. His warm breath tickles the back of my neck and sends shivers throughout my body. i turn around in his arms to face him. our faces where only centimeters apart.

"No thank you. Don't you think it's weird for two guys to be in a shower together." I say while pushing his arms off me.

"Haha very funny." He says sarcastically. Score one for me and my rejection skills. I walk off to the bathroom for the second time today to take a shower and change yet again. When I finish showering I put my clothes on go back to my shared room with Carlos and James. I sit on the bed and pull out my laptop. I start searching things on YouTube to occupy my time. I go to Terry Tate Office Linebacker and watch Terry tackle all those work people. That dude is hilarious.

"You don't cut the cheese wherever you please! That's just NASTY!" Terry says.

"Ha that's so true." I say to my laptop. After watching 5 more videos James comes in wearing just a towel around his waist.

"Dude come on! Put some clothes on." I say while covering my eyes.

"Aww you don't have to cover your eyes. You know you want to look." He says. I snort.

"No I don't." liar. "And that comment deserves a punch in the face." I say turning my attention to my laptop screen again.

_I just had sex (Ay)_

_And it felt so good (Felt so good)_

_A women let me put my penis inside her (Her)_

_I just had se-ay-ee-ex_

_And I'll never go back (Never go back)_

_To the not havin'-sex ways of the past_

I picked up my ringing cell phone and look at the caller. Kelly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabe. Did you get my gift?"

"Yep. I'm wearing it right now."

"Good. How's your cover going?" she asks. I look over to James who is looking at me confused.

"Uh fine. Katie and Mrs. Knight know." I say.

"Okay that's fine. None of the guys know though right?"

"Yeah. They are clueless."

"Great. I'll talk to you later then. Bye."

"Bye" I conclude and hang up my phone. I give an exasperated sigh.

"I Just Had Sex? Really?" James asks me still clad in his towel.

"Yeah I was bored at the studio, sue me! And didn't I tell you to put some clothes on?" I say. he rolls his eyes and grabs his clothes out of a dresser. He starts pulling off his towel.

"Hold on a second. Aren't you going to change in the bathroom?" I ask. I hold my hand out in a stop motion.

"Uh my room. And we're both guys here" He says with a smile.

"Pervert." I say. I get up and walk out the room. I plop onto the couch and turn the TV on. Yes Fuse 20 sexiest dance videos. It had gotten to the video Dirrty by Christina Aguilera –my personal favorite thank you very much- and it had just started. Truthfully I have no idea why I like that video, but I do.

"Whoa! I didn't know you were that type of girl." James says sitting down on the couch next to me.

"I'm not. It's a good song and Christina's one of my favorite singers." I explain to him.

"Yeah sure." He says sarcastically.

"What do mean by that?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says. I start getting into defensive mode.

"No, no I want to know what you meant by that." I demand.

"Nothingggg." He drawls out like a little kid.

"Fine. But can I see your phone for a second?" I ask.

"Why?"

"I want to see what games you have." I lie. He hands me his phone and I go straight to the contacts. I click on all the guys' numbers and then program them into my phone. I then send a text to all of them from James's phone. "Here you go." I say while handing him his phone back. Like 6 seconds later James's phone starts beeping. He reads his text then looks back at me.

"What did you do?" he asks.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you I sent them Gabriella's…erm my number. And I plan on texting them later. I'm planning a date for all of us! Doesn't that sound great?" I ask enthusiastically. He frowns and I smile even bigger.

"I have to leave early tomorrow so I'm retiring to the bed room. Good night." I walk away to the room and collapse in bed. Big day of planning to do tomorrow…

* * *

**A/N hehes I loved putting Jack Sparrow in there! Do you think she should start liking Logan too on their date, or should I just stick with her liking James? Reviews please….**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	4. Waazzzzaaaaa!

**A/N Well its going well I guess. I'm sticking to her liking James unless people review that they want some Logie action. I have started another story that I'm co-writing with mandy124. If you like this story you should read that one. It's called She's the Man based off the movie **_**She's the Man**_** with Amanda Bynes and Channing Tatum. It will totally rock your sox so read it ASAP! Oh and if the character are kinda OOC I apologize. This is kinda how I figure they might act in these situations. I was kind of typing this while I was half asleep so don't kill me if it's not that dood…I mean good. See! I'm too tired to backspace so yeah…enjoy and review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: FUCK disclaimers! Sorry just a little cranky. Just read the last one…**

**Chapter 4**

**(Wazzzaaaa!) **

***Gabriella's POV***

**-Day 4-**

**-June 21****st****, 2011-**

I woke up at 6am just so I'd be up long before everyone else woke up. the guys sleep really late so they wouldn't be up for another 5 hours. I changed into my Gabriella clothes and brought a backpack with Gabe clothes in it in case I needed it. I actually wore a bra today! Truthfully they are WAY more comfortable than the gauze. I had on a graphic tee that said 'Hands off my Tuts' with two Pharaoh heads on the place where my boobs are, it was black with gold Tut heads. I wore some, long missed, gray skinny jeans and some black and white high top sneakers. I wrote a note and left it on the table telling everyone I have some stuff to do and that I'd be back later on. I walk out of the apartment as silently as possible.

"Okay first things first." I say. I walk out of the Palm Woods and head to the nearest Chick-fil-A. I had heard that there were none here. I will cry if don't find one. Chick-fil-A is home to me, so if it's not here I'm leaving this place. No joke.

After about 2 hours of useless walking I finally found Chick-fil-A. I almost cried tears of joy. I ran into the restaurant and was greeted by the smell of lemonade, chicken and chocolate. Since I had got here like 2 hours after they had opened I was the like the only person in line. The person at the register looked around twentyish. He had black hair that was in a Justin Bieber haircut. He had really blue eyes and overall good looking. He starts staring at me.

"What are you staring at?" I ask.

"You, before I wake up from this dream." He replies. I start to blush. "So what are you having today beautiful?" he asks while giving me a flirty smile. I pull myself back together.

"O-oh yeah. I'll have one large chocolate cookies and cream milkshake, 2 chicken sandwiches without pickles, and one order of large fries." I say. "Oh and a brownie." I say giving him a smile.

"That'll be $13.47." he says. I fish in my tiny pockets. 5 dollars and a free pretzel stick coupon. Damn it. Time to turn on the flirting. This actually isn't the first time I've flirted for food.

"Darnit. I left my wallet in my other pants." I say with a pout. He starts smiling. I feel bad for the poor guy. He thinks he's gonna get lucky, sorry to burst your bubble pal.

"Don't worry I got this for you. This is my treat for a pretty girl." He says with a flirty smile. I smile back and blow him a kiss as I walk to a table and wait for my food. I pull out my phone and text the guys.

**To Logan, James, Kendall, and Carlos**

_Hey guys, wanna hang out l8r? _

I put up my phone and wait for replies. I look over my shoulder and see that my food is done. I walk up and try to grab my stuff.

"Hold on a second. Don't I get something for my troubles?" he asks.

"Oh of course." I say. "Close your eyes and lean forward." I say in my sexiest voice. I lean forward too, but instead of kissing him I snatch my food out of his hands and run out of Chick-fil-A as fast as possible_._

"Haha. Poor old chap. Bugger for him in his sticky wicket." I say to myself. I walk to the Palm Woods park and set my food down at a table. I eat my sandwiches and fries like there's no tomorrow. I savored my brownie though. After eating that I threw it away and just walked while drinking my milkshake. I walked around in the warm summer air for 1 hour and just enjoyed the moment. I need some spending cash. I can't keep asking Kells for money. I guess I could get a job though. Maybe I could act in a show or something. I find a form nailed to a tree.

_Open auditions for a male role in New Town High._

_June 21, 2011 at 7:00am-10:30am_

I looked at my watch 10:00. I could make it if I hurry. I run to the nearest bathroom and dress in Gabe's clothes. As soon as I'm finish I only have 15 minutes until auditions end. I run as fast as I can to the building where auditions are going to be held. I make it there with like one minute to spare.

"Last call for anyone auditioning." A lady with clipboard says. I run up to her almost knocking her down.

"I'm here- to audition- for that new role." I say in-between gasps for air. She puts a blue sticker with a number on it on my shirt and hands me her clipboard. I fill it out and then I stand in front of a pair of white doors.

"Number 186." A deep voice asks from behind the doors. I open the doors and walk in. I find a man and woman sitting at a table in front of me. Producers probably.

"Please read to us any monologue you like." The man says. I'm going to do the first thing that comes to my head. I take a breath and begin to speak.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?

It is the East and Juliet is the sun! Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief.

That thou her maid art far more fair than she.

Be not her maid, since she is envious.

Her vestal livery is but sick and green,

And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.

It is my lady; O, it is my love!" I finish dramatically. I had been in that play in 9th grade so I had already learned all the lines. The two producers shared a few whispered words.

"We'll be in touch." The man says with a smile. I smile back.

"Thank you." I say. I walk out feeling very jittery. That was kind of fun. I had ended up in the city part of L.A. since I was here I decided to do some sightseeing. I walk around the city for 4 hours just looking at people and what stores were here in L.A.

**ZZZ…ZZZZ…ZZZZ**

I picked up my buzzing phone and checked the message I just received. Wow this is a late reply.

**1 message from James**

_Yea sure. Wen&where?_

Reply: _the park around 4_

I put up my phone awaiting a response. I catch a cab so I can get to the park in the next 30 minutes. Once I got to the park I paid the cabby and got out. I looked around the park and saw kids running around with kites and Mr. Bitters had gotten another new car. He was trying to do the wet t-shirt thing, but it was not a pretty sight. He had on some tight ass shorts, a white tank top and he kept bending over in slow motion. If he was trying to be sexy…it wasn't working. I shook my head at that horrific scene. Next thing my phone buzzes again. I take it out and look at my message.

**1 message from James**

On my way now

_Reply: Kay c ya soon_

I smiled at the text but then my phone buzzed again. Damn they all reply late.

**1 message from Kendall**

_Srry date wit Jo. Mayb nxt time?_

_Reply: yeah sure. Have fun;-)_

**1 message from Logan**

So srry. Studyin 4 a electricity and magnetism test

_Reply: K do ur thing I understand_

I put my phone away. I walk to a bathroom and change back girly. After that I sit down at a nearby bench. Trying to keep my coolness intact I casually scroll through my contacts so I don't look like a complete idiot. Today I bought _Boombox _by _The Lonely Island_ in my bored time, and set it as my ring tone. I'm such an Island fan. There was a little breeze outside and I was so happy about that. it fell like damn near 100 degrees. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail but some of it fell out. Truthfully I could care less. I emptied out my pockets and found my Chick-fil-A receipt. I walked to the trash can to throw it away then I saw the guy I was meeting across the street from where I was standing. I waved him over and he ran across the street.

"Hey, what's happening?" I ask him as I smooth down my shirt.

"Not much."James says with his hot award winning smile.

"Nice. You want to see a movie? I don't want to be here anymore. Bitters is freaking me out with his wet t-shirt." I tell him while jerking my thumb in Bitters' direction. He looked behind me to see him doing his thing. He visibly shivers. "Yeah. Where's Carlos?" I ask him after he looks back at me.

"The pool. He's trying to impress the Jennifer's again." he says casually.

"Okay then. Well everyone else is busy so I guess it's just us." I say. He smiles again and I roll my eyes. "so are we just gonna stand here and talk or are we going to walk to the movies." I ask pushing James playfully in the arm. We start walking towards the Arrow Theater.

"So does this count as the date?" he asks while smirking.

"Do you want it to count as a date?" I ask him as we stand in line for tickets.

"If I get to hold your hand through it." he says with pleading eyes and a nervous smile.

"Okay I'm fine with that." I say smiling back at him. I grab his hand in mine and we both blush a bit. We walked up to the ticket person to get our tickets. 2 adults for _Gnomeo and Juliet_. That movie is supposed to be awesome. We walk in hand and hand to the theater after getting food. We had gotten there pretty early so we were seeing those credits that repeat. James decided to make small talk.

"So why did you chose this movie?" he asks grabbing popcorn.

"I love talking gnomes and _Romeo and Juliet_. Perfect combination." I say.

"Oh. You gave in to go on this date pretty easy." He says while looking at the screen.

"Yeah. That's ugh…because I uh…may kinda like you sorta?" I say. I avoid eye contact and look around at the dimming theater. I can feel his hazel gaze looking at me.

"Really?" He asks. I nod my head. I may be a tough girl but even I'm scared of rejection. "Well…" he starts sounding unsure. Oh shit here comes the rejection. "I like you too." He says. I look up at him.

"Not like eye candy? Like for real?" I ask trying to make sure I got the right message. He nods his head.

"Yes I like you in the like way not in the lusty way." He says. a smile breaks out on my face and I jump out of my seat and kiss him on the lips quickly. I pause for a second looking for a reaction. He pulls me onto his lap and kisses me more deeply. I'm shocked at first, but I soon abide by his wish and I join in. I wouldn't be surprised if we traumatized the kids next to us. It had long ago turned into passionate kissing. It was like we were in a pool, and only the others lips could save us from drowning. I had turned in his lap so that I was facing him. he had been caressing my cheek with one of his hands and I had my arms around his neck. I pulled on his bottom lip with my teeth and he moaned a little. He pulled my head back towards his and his tongue massage mine and I moaned in response. it was like we were memorizing the others mouth, and it felt good. I ran my hands through his soft brown hair. It feels as good as it looks.

"Hey! I'm going to have to ask you to leave." We both separate to see a cranky bald man in a uniform flashing a flashlight at us.

"Huh?" I ask. I was still out of breath from the kiss.

"We've gotten multiple complaints about you two disturbing the peace. So we are asking you to leave the theater or else we'll call security." The cranky man said. I looked back at James who looked pretty disheveled with his now messed up hair. I got off his lap and he stood up. We walked out of the theater 9 still blushing. I feel bad for those kids who had to see that.

"Sorry I got us kicked out of the theater and made you miss _Gnomeo and Juliet_." James said apologetically while scratching the back of his neck. We had kind of avoided eye contact after our little scene.

"It's okay. But maybe we don't have to miss it." I said with a smirk on my face. I could feel his gaze on me.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I smiled and then grabbed his hand. I pulled him to the side of the hallway. I pulled my hair out of the rubber band and then gave James my Gabe wig. "Okay so wear this and we'll just sneak back in. once we sit down and the theater's dark we'll take em off." I say while ruffling my hair.

"Crafty." He says giving me an approving nod. I shake my head and we walk back to our seats. We duck our heads as the same dude who put us out walks past us. After he passes by, the theater dims to darkness with the screen as the only light. We fixed ourselves back together and watched as the previews started. I lifted the arm rest thing and grabbed his arm and put it around my shoulder. I could tell he was smiling in the dark. We watched the rest of the movie in silence and I strangely felt connected to this movie. The dad of Juliet was keeping her from Gnomeo. It was like my Gabe cover keeping me from being with James…publicly that is. I sigh and block all the thought popping into my mind and I just enjoy the moment with James.

:

:

:

Once the movie had ended I had fallen in love with that movie. Gnomeo had a voice that was sexy as fuck. Anyway we left the theater hand in hand once again. The air had gotten cooler during the movie. It was around 7 o'clock. It sure as hell didn't feel that early. I guess my end of the deal is done.

"Well we can't come back to the apartment at the same time that would be kind of suspicious." I tell James.

"So what are we supposed to do?" he asks looking down at me. I rack my brain for ideas.

"I'll go home now and then you can come back an hour or two later. No one can know about this…I really shouldn't have done this. This was really a big mistake" I say. I twist my finger in the hair that's in my pony tail. Another habit I have when I'm nervous.

"Oh." He says sadly. I immediately regret what I had said. "So I guess a second date is out of the question." He mumbles softly and solemnly. It wasn't meant for me to hear. I just barely heard it but I did.

"Yeah I shouldn't' have. But I'm glad I did." I whispered to myself. He didn't hear me unfortunately. I'm gonna try to change the subject because I'm starting to get uncomfortable and he already seems uncomfortable.

"Uh so I guess I better get going. See ya at the apartment." I say. He gives a short wave. I walk to a nearby restaurant and then change into Gabe's clothes. After being guyified –gauze and all- again I walked back to the apartment again confused. Why did he seem so upset about it. I know he likes me and all but he has to understand that my cover is important. He looked so sad though. I really would be fine going on a second date but I'd be putting too much on the line for both of us. God dammit!

I realized I had ended up in the lobby of the Palm Woods. I didn't even know I had been walking, must have been on auto pilot or something. I shook my head and walked up the stairs. I got to the apartment and Kendall and Jo were watching a movie on the couch. Blech! They turned around to see me in the doorway.

"Hey Gabe. This is Jo." He says. I look at the blonde girl with brown roots and brown eyes. She's pretty I guess.

"Hi." She says with a bright smile. She seems like one of those people who smile a lot. Blech, those people annoy me…

"Hey." I mumble slash grunt. I don't feel like dealing with them. I walk to my room plop on the bed and try to go to sleep, but it's not working. Instead I grab my phone and go on the internet. Just clicking around on stuff to pass time. After a total of 20 minutes I started getting sleepy. I get out of the bed and go to the living room to find Kendall alone on the couch.

"Hey where'd Jo go?" I ask Kendall as I sit on the couch next to him. I tried getting my boy voice back as I talked.

"She had to go film a new episode for her show." He said.

"New Town High?" I ask.

"Yep." He says. That's why she looks so freaking familiar.

"Oh I thought I had seen her before." I say. "She left pretty soon." I tell him.

"Yeah her show's becoming really popular and she's usually at work filming." He says.

"At least you get to see her though. It's cool how you guys are managing this busy schedule relationship." I say.

"Yeah. I guess so." He says. Logan walks out of his and Kendall's bedroom with a huge chemistry book in his hands. "You're the only person I know who would rather study then go out with a girl." Kendall tells Logan. Logan looks up and scowls at him.

"This is a big test. You guys should be studying too!" he exclaims.

"I know science like the back of my hand so I'm already prepared." I say while putting my hands behind my head.

"Really? Name the three subatomic particles, their charge, and what the overall charge of an atom is." He asks lowering his book down.

"The three subatomic particles are the neutron, proton, and the electron. Neutrons have a neutral charge, electrons have a negative charge, and protons have a positive charge. With an equal amount of electrons and protons they both cancel each other out leaving the overall atom neutral." I say.

"Aha!" he exclaims.

"Unless it is ionized then the charge can change." I finish. "That's 8th grade stuff." I say. He and Kendall give me astonished looks. "What? Science is my thing." I say shrugging.

"Well at least I know I'm not the only smart one here anymore." Logan says looking happy. Kendall rolls his eyes.

"Thanks." I say while chuckling.

_The Big Apple, where people never dance,_

_Spirits go down while profits expand._

_The cops saw the dealers, who's got the juice?_

_The street vendors peddling their boiled goose._

_So many types of people, they'll never get along._

'_Til I bust out my boom box and play this song:_

I scramble around trying to find my cell phone. _Boombox_ was playing on my phone and the chorus was coming up. If it finishes that means I missed my call

_The music washed away all their hate,_

_And society started advancing,_

_Every demographic was represented,_

_It was a Rainbow Coalition of dancing._

"Thanks for helping me look for my phone!" I sarcastically shout to the two guys who are just watching me. Realization hit them then they start looking for my phone too.

_Everyone was wearing fingerless gloves,_

_I saw a Spanish guy doing the Bartman._

Kendall found my phone in the cushion of the couch and I picked it up right as it was about to go to the message.

"Hello?" I ask into the receiver. "Yeah…okay…I understand…okay thanks." I say. The guys look at me once I hang up.

"What was that about?" Logan asks.

"I just got a part in a T.V show!" I exclaim. They both give me high fives and tell me congrats.

"Do you know what show?" Kendall asks.

"Yeah. New Town High. I'm going to be the new love interest of Rachel in the show. I'm going to replace Jett Stetson for a while." I tell them.

"You're going to be working with Jo! Oh yeah Jett's ass is gone." Kendall says while punching the air.

"Only for a while." I say.

"So. Better you with Jo than him. I actually trust you." he says. I smile but then frown. I'm Jo's boyfriend? I'm so retarded. I face palm and shake my head.

"Sup guys?" Carlos says as he and James come into the apartment.

"Hey." Logan, Kendall, and I chorus. Carlos had on his helmet and he had a corn dog. He seemed even happier than usual.

"What are you all happy about?" I ask him.

"I'm having a better time with girls than James." He says smiling.

"What happened with you?" Logan asked.

"The Jennifer's actually gave him the time of day." James says.

"Wow." Kendall says. "And you?" he asks James who sat down at the bar in the kitchen.

"I went out with a girl today. We saw that movie Gnomeo and Juliet and we really had fun together. We even got kicked out of the theater." He says. I see the ghost of a smile on his lips. "I told her that I liked her and I found that she likes me too. When we left the movie she said that going out with me was a big mistake and she didn't say anything else. She said bye and we walked away from each other after that." he says. Is that really how he saw it?

"Ouch!" Logan says while grimacing.

"You okay buddy?" Kendall asks him. He nods his head but I can tell he's still kind of hurt.

"That's what I asked. Usually it's not a big deal for him." Carlos says through a mouthful of corn dog.

"There are other fish in the sea dude. You can find another girl." Logan says. All the guys nod their heads.

"Yeah I guess." He says. "I'm going to bed see you guys tomorrow." he says. He walks to the bedroom and shuts the door. I need to fix this.

"He must have really liked her." Logan says.

"Yeah. He'll get over it sooner or later." Kendall says.

"I hope so." I say looking at the closed door. "I hope so…"

**A/N well how'd you like that? I need some reviews in order to do the next chapter. I want at least 3 more reviews. That's not too much to ask for is it? I don't think so. The next chapter is being typed as you read but it will just sit in my flash drive unless those reviews are put in! So hit that button down there it won't bite. I triple dog dare you to review. That's right…I dared ya!**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	5. Patch it up

**A/N Hey guys! I'm glad people reviewed! You get 50 digital dollars! I know you probably want to read now so I should stop typing. I'd be surprised if anyone's even still reading my Authoress Notes by now, but if you are you're so cool that you hang out with penguins! Oh that remind me we had this dude come to my school to talk about bathrooms :P he said penguins are his second love (behind family and bathrooms). When he said that I thought about him fucking a penguin…is it just my weird mind or would other people think that too? And I apologize for making you read all this crap...like in this A/N. Gosh dang I type randomly in each chapter. Okay I'll stop now…sorry…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey. Are you selling Big Time Rush anytime soon?**

**Nickelodeon: In your dreams kid.**

**Me: Really? Oh well I'm going to go to bed right now. Dreams here I come.**

**Nickelodeon: Weirdo.**

**Me: What did you just say? Oh it's on like Donkey Kong! *pulls off jacket***

**Nickelodeon: Security! **

***security guards grab me and pull me away fighting***

**Nickelodeon: Sorry about that. That nut job doesn't own BTR I do. Goodbye.**

**Chapter 5**

**(Patch it up)**

***Gabriella's POV***

**-Day 6-**

**-June 23****rd****, 2011-**

"Welcome to the set Gabriel. Everyone here will welcome you with open arms. It's nice to see you here." the producer of the show says. I had been right about him being the producer two days ago.

"It's nice to be here sir." I say shaking his hand firmly. Today was my first actual day on set and I was kind of nervous. Yesterday I had studied my lines at home. They mailed them to me, or at least the first few pages. I had studied them all but I couldn't completely give it all my attention.

"Once we looked over your audition again we knew you were perfect for the role of Zak." He says. I smile in gratitude. I had found out more about Zak. After Drake breaks Rachel's heart Zak is there to make her feel better. From what they gave me in the script that's all I knew. I was actually going to meet the cast today though and get the full script.

"Ah! There's Jo right there." the producer says pointing to her. "She will show you the ropes here and introduce you to everyone." He says. Jo glides over to us. They way she acts her seems so different from when she was with Kendall. "Jo, Gabriel. Gabriel, Jo." He says. He pushes me to her. Damn, looks like someone's trying to get rid of me.

"Nice to see you again Jo." I say forcing a smile.

"You too." She says. She looks me over. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was checking me out. "Well let's go see the cast." She says with a smile plastered on her face again. We walked over to a guy with black hair who seemed pretty cocky. "Gabe this is Jett." She says.

"Hey man." I say while shaking his hand.

"Hi." He replies.

"I need to go talk to Megan right quick. You two get acquainted." She says walking away.

"So you're the famous Jett Stetson." I say looking at Jett.

"The one and only." He replies.

"Oh nice. So you've worked with Jo for a while. What's she like?"

"Jo is an excellent actress. To good truthfully."

"What do you mean?"

"You know Kendall Knight?"

"Yeah. Big Time Rush?"

"Yah. She's pretty much playing a part around him. She's been cheating on him for a while now but no one knows it because of how good she plays it off. She's a heartbreaking bitch and does what she has to to get what she wants."

"Bull shit."

"No shit. We broke up a few days ago. She always tells Kendall she has work but she lies. She's a slut and I can't see how Kendall doesn't see it yet." he says. I didn't even notice it. I would slap that bitch if I could. I wish I could tell Kendall. I probably will.

"Wow" is all I can say.

"Yeah. She'll probably try to get in your pants. She got in mine. Kendall's her perfect public boyfriend so she won't try it with him. Watch out though…oh shit here she comes." He shuts up as Jo sashays over to us.

"Okay Gabe let's go." She grabs my arm and pulls me away. Jett told me a lot. I wonder if he's really just looking out for my well being or trying to get me to break Kendall Jo up. I shake of my thoughts as Jo tells me about the set. I don't pay much attention though. After our tour I get my full script.

"So Gabe, I heard you're a good actor." She says.

"Yeah. The producers think so." I say kind of snippy. She doesn't notice though. Instead she just looks at me silently. I decide to test her character. "How are you and Kendall?" I ask.

"Who?" she asks.

"Kendall, your boyfriend. That Kendall." I say.

"Oh yeah him. We're good I guess. Our relationship is starting to lack flare now. If only I could find someone else with a flare." She says seductively. It's like listening to a snake. She runs her finger down the length of my arm. I jerk away and pull out my phone.

"Well look at the time! I must be going now. I have stuff to do at home and stuff. Ugh bye!" I say. I rush out of the studio as fast as possible. Poor Kendall.

:

:

:

***At the Palm Woods***

I walked to the apartment and unlocked the door. I threw the script on the couch and walked to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water.

"Open the door! I need to get my clothes for the studio!" Carlos yells at the door.

"He's still locked up in the room?" I ask. He had been in a pretty bad depression the past day.

"Yeah that girl that rejected him was a big blow to his ego." Carlos says. I bang on the door.

"James open up. Other people have to get in the room!" I yell.

"Go away!" he shouts back.

"Carlos?" I ask the guy my height.

"Gotcha!" he taps his ever present helmet and busts through the door. We both walk in the room and James looks pretty down. His hair was a mess and in the six days I've known him I know his hair is one of his priorities. "Wow. You look horrible." Carlos says. That was real nice Carlos. "You need to get back out there! Come on I'll go with you so you can go find a girl." Carlos offers.

"No you need to go to the studio unless you want Gustavo to kill you. I'll go with him to find someone." I say. Carlos shrugs and then walks off. Once I hear the front door close I confront James. I sit on the floor in front of his bed. "Come on. Let's go out." I say. He sits up on his bed.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"I mean that you look horrible and you need sun light. And I need to apologize too while we're out." I say looking down.

"Apologize for what?" he asks me now with his full attention on me.

"For saying what I said on Tuesday. I didn't give you a full explanation and I should have spoken up." I say. He looks confused. "Just get dressed, and we'll talk later." I tell him I stand up and then pull him off his bed. "Hurry up though." I said.

"Okay?" he says looking hesitant. Once he went to the bathroom I ran to Katie's room to change into Gabriella clothes. This split personality thing is giving me a headache. Once I was fully dressed in some jeans, black flats, and a graphic tee I walked out. I had my hair platted to the side. James was standing near the kitchen looking way better and more like himself again.

"So where are we going?" he asks.

"You. Are going to escort me to dinner. This is that second date I was WAITING for you to ask me out on." I say stressing out waiting.

"Wha-" he starts. I put my finger to his lips.

"Shhh. Just go with it. I'll tell you at Chili's." I say. He starts smiling. Finally, the first time in like two days. I pull him out the apartment and to the Big Time Rush Mobile.

"I guess I'll take it from here." he says once we reach the car. He goes to the passenger side and opens up the door for me.

"Thank you very much kind sir. Who said chivalry was dead?" I say as I sit in the seat. He laughs a little as he gets into the driver's side. We drive to Chili's in silence. We find seats at a small booth near the window.

"So what were you talking about at the apartment?" he asks me.

"Well first of all I had been waiting for you to ask me out on a second date. I heard you mumble too that night. You doubt my hearing Mr. Diamond." I say. He blushes a bit. "Anyway when I told you I liked you I meant it. I said the date was a bad idea because there's too much in the way of us being together. You guys would lose lots of fans if they found out you were taken, and I'd have to go back to Georgia ASAP. If my parents found out I was going out with a pop star they would pass a kidney stone. If Kelly finds out that you know I'm a girl she'll probably send me home. If any of the other guys find out I'm really a girl they will be pissed and not trust me anymore. They probably won't trust you either because you knew about it." Kendall's already going to hate me if I tell about Jo. "Another thing I have to go back home on July 2nd anyway so what's the point of us even going out if I leave right after. So point blank I'll be screwed all ways if people find out" I say disheartened. He looks shocked.

"Oh I didn't know so much is on the line for you." He says looking sad again.

"Dude! Stop with all these sad looks and stuff! You're making me sad when you frown. Smile again, laugh, do something happy. I miss it when you smile." I say looking down. When I look back up he was smirking. "What the hell are you smirking for?" I nearly yell at him.

"You get mad when I'm not smiling. That's cute." He says smiling now. I look down at the burger now sitting in front of me. When did this get here? I grab a French fry off my plate.

"Shut up." I tell him blushing as I throw the fry at him. He laughs at me. We eat a little bit and then get ready to leave. He puts down some money for the food and we stand up to leave. I got a to-go drink. We walk back to the BTRM but stop right next to it.

"Well I wish you would have told me all this stuff before." He says.

"Why?" I ask as I sip on my Coke.

"Because I could have asked you to be my girlfriend earlier." He says casually. I nearly chock on my drink.

"G-girlfriend?" I ask after the burning in my throat from the soda is gone.

"Yep!" he says happily. My mouth literally drops open. Did he not just hear what I said!

"What about me leaving in a week?" I ask astonished.

"We'll make it work until then." He says. I'm struck speechless. My minds telling me to not do it because it'll just end up with both of us heartbroken in the end. But the rest of me like the idea of trying to make it work out. My heart wins over my mind.

"Y-y-yeah! I'd love to be your girlfriend James." I say excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yes really!" I say. He picks me up off the ground, spins me around, and then kisses my lips softly. I feel heat rise to my cheeks. He notices my blush and then smiles.

"Let's go. You want to go get some ice cream?" he asks me.

"Yeah sounds like a great idea." I say smiling a cheeky grin. We both climb into the car and we find a Bruster's. We both buy chocolate ice cream cones and we walk around the area. I grab his hand with my free one and link our fingers together. We walked in a peaceful silence for about an hour. It was around 10 o'clock when we finally finished walking.

"I still can't believe you're risking so much to be here like this." He says once we had gotten back to the car.

"You're worth it." I say. He smiles as he drives us home.

:

:

Once we got back it was almost midnight. We walked into the lobby of the Palm Woods and I changed my outfit back to Gabe. I walk out of the girl's room and meet James at the elevator. When we get in the elevator I grab on to his arm and lean on him for support. I'm so tired I could pass out right now. The elevator door opens and we separate. He opens the door to the apartment and all the lights were off. I tip toe to the bathroom to change into pajamas. I climb into the bottom bunk and snuggle under the covers. James comes in the room a little while after. He comes over to my bed and kisses me on the cheek.

"Goodnight." He whispers.

"Night." I whisper back. Disaster waiting to happen, that's what this is. I can already feel it. I'll still going to enjoy the good times while they last because the storm is sure to come.

***Next Day***

**-Day 7-**

**-June 24****th****, 2011-**

Today is my first day in front of the camera. I was nervous for the first few seconds but soon just let my lines flow. After a couple of takes the director told us to take 5. I walk over to the snack table and pour me some lemonade.

"Dude you're a really good actor." Jett says as he stands next to me.

"Thanks man. That means a lot." I say. I down my drink then pour some more.

"Too bad you can't be a permanent character on the show. You're better than everyone here…besides me of course." He says. I shake my head.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment." I say while raising my eyebrow. He chuckles and walks away. I wonder why he acts so much like a dick sometimes. As I ponder reasons of Jett's dickishness a certain blond walks over to me at the table.

"You did great today. You're a natural in front of the camera." she says.

"Thanks." I reply. I try to walk away so I avoid conversation, but the girl is persistent.

"You wanna go out for lunch after filming?" she asks.

"No sorry. Got plans with a date already." I tell her.

"What's her name?" she asks with a frown and her hands on her hips. Bitch be acting like she's my girlfriend.

"Jamie." I reply while smiling. "But why do you need to know that anyway?" I ask her. She turns her nose up in the air.

"No reason." She replies simply. She narrows her eyes. "What's she like?" she asks. Before I can tell her fuck off, the director calls us back on set. Saved by the bell.

"No time." I reply smiling as I jog back to my spot at the beginning of the scene. We went through all the parts of scene one, and ended at the part where Zak finds Rachel crying on a staircase. I walk out the studio and catch a cab to Rocque Records. Kelly needed help filing papers and told me to come there as soon as my filming was done for the day.

At Rocque Records I was buried in papers and receipts and bills of damage the guys had done. Gustavo had put me on accounting duty. I had to count up how much money the band as making compared to how much they were spending. I was bored out of my mind. After a grand total of 4 hours I had finished. Who said math was fun? I sure didn't. I got up and walked out of the room with a stiff neck and a little I was doing work while on vacation. I got to the sound booth room and saw the guys were singing Nothing Even Matters.

Gustavo was giving them a stern glare. Kelly was bobbing her head to the song. I look at the guys and catch James's eye. He grins a mischievous grin and I try to resist the urge to blush. This gesture goes unnoticed by everyone in the room. I clear my throat and shake all thoughts from my head.

"Kelly. I uh, finished with my work. Can I go home now?" I ask her.

"Yeah sure. By the way, how's filming going?" she asks me.

"It's uh, going great I uh guess. Everyone tells me I'm a good actor." I tell her.

"That's great news. On the season finale all of us are going to come see you shoot." She tells me with a smile.

"Great." I say. "Well I'm going to get lunch. I'll call you later. Bye." I say. As soon as I'm on the sidewalk I get a text.

**1 message From James**

_Ill b there in 10._

_Reply: I'll b waitin;-)_

I put my phone back up and walked the 5 minute walk to Zaxby's. Once I got there I changed outfits then I sit down at a table and waited for James. Again I tried finding a new ringtone to apply to my phone. This time I get Red Eye Flashes Twice by Julian Smith. It was taking forever for it to load up. Stupid T-Mobile. It wasn't even halfway loaded when James walked in the restaurant. My face lit up when I saw him and I put away my phone. He saw where I was sitting then came over. I got up out of my seat and then hug him. He kisses me on the cheek as he hugs me back. We both sit down at the table again.

***Bleep bleep***

"What was that?" James asks me. I reach in my pocket and pull out my phone.

"My new ringtone just finished downloading." I say while pressing a few buttons while setting it up.

"Ah so you changed it from I Just Had Sex I see." He says with a smirk. I give him a glare.

"You're never gonna let that go are you?" I ask him.

"Nope!" he says smiling.

"At least it's just a song. 10 bucks on what was going through your little noggin that one night. If I do recall the mumbling correctly." I say looking into the air thoughtfully. His smile immediately drops and I burst out laughing.

"Shhh! I don't want people knowing about that!" he whispers while blushing. I try to repress my laughter to giggles.

"Don't worry its normal for that stuff to happen to guys." I say with a smile on my face. "Luckily for us girls when we get turned on it's not that obvious. Hallelujah for that!" I say. He rolls his eyes at me. James stands up to go order. I stand up too and grab his arm.

"You're not mad at me are you Jamie?" I ask him with puppy eyes.

"Maybe." He says pouting. I kiss his lips softly.

"Is that better?" I ask. He smiles a little.

"A little." He replies as he puts his arms around my waist. I kiss him again.

"How about now?" I ask. He pulls me closer to him. I put my arms around his shoulders. I kiss him another time but before I pull away again he deepens he kiss. I quickly get lost in the kiss and it feels like we're the only two people left in the world. Nothing else matters when we kiss and I like it that way. Each time we kiss it feels like all my problems dissolve away, and it leaves a tingly numbness throughout my body. Too soon James breaks the kiss leaving me dazed and confused.

"Are you turned on now?" he asks me. I nod my head.

"Yes but…" I close my eyes. "I'm thinking of a fat wrinkly old lady in booty shorts so I'm not anymore." I say. I've actually seen that at home in Georgia, trust me it's not pretty.

"Ewww. You're right that is a turn off." he says giving a grossed out face. We both laugh and go to the ordering counter. We walk over with our arms linked with big smiles on our faces. After we ordered we sat back down and enjoyed the others company while we can.

"Hey they don't have corn dogs here." as soon as we heard that both our heads whipped to the direction the voice came from. Carlos, Kendall, and Logan were all standing at the ordering counter.

"Shit. How are you going to get away?" James asks me. I grab all my stuff.

"It'll come to me along the way." I say. I get out my chair kiss him on the cheek then run to the girls' bathroom. I change my clothes then peak out the door. All of them were sitting at a table together laughing already. I try to sneak past them I had to use an old man as a cover just so they wouldn't spot me. Almost out the door, I'm home free.

"Thanks Mr." I tell the old man then I sprint for the door.

"Hey you there! Stop where you are!" Damn…

**A/N and here's a cliffy I think. Who is this mystery person calling after her? What will become of Kendall and Jo? Will James and Gabriella's relation succumb to the pressures of Hollywood? Stick around for Chapter 6…and if you press that review button and give me some feedback I might just update faster *WINK WINK***

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	6. Long week right?

****

A/N I love everyone who is reviewing! You guys don't walk on the red carpet but tissue becuz you guys are the shit! Lol that was lame but still keep reading and reviewing! Tell your friends tell your cool cousins who would be okay with you watching this! Alrighty then on to my story!

**Disclaimer: if Big Time rush actually belonged to me there would be a new episode on every Friday and Saturday. But that's not happening right now so you know I DON'T OWN THEM!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**(Long week right?)**

***Gabriella's POV***

**-Day 7-**

**-June 24th, 2011-**

_Recap:_

"Hey they don't have corn dogs here." as soon as we heard that both our heads whipped to the direction the voice came from. Carlos, Kendall, and Logan were all standing at the ordering counter.

"Shit. How are you going to get away?" James asks me. I grab all my stuff.

"It'll come to me along the way." I say. I get out my chair kiss him on the cheek then run to the girls' bathroom. I change my clothes then peak out the door. All of them were sitting at a table together laughing already. I try to sneak past them I had to use an old man as a cover just so they wouldn't spot me. Almost out the door, I'm home free.

"Thanks Mr." I tell the old man then I sprint for the door.

_Hey you there! Stop where you are!" Damn…_

_

* * *

_

:

:

I turn around slowly to face the person who had been calling after me. I come face to face with none other than a cop.

"Explain yourself Mr." the cop says.

"Uh, my name is Gabriel sir. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be explaining." I say.

"You know what you did punk! What were you doing in the girl's bathroom?" the cop asks. Uh, how do I explain that.

"I…uh…you know…had to uh…you know…um…I don't know." I finally say. The cop shakes his head and pulls out some hand cuffs.

"I need you to put your hands behind your head son…" the cop said. How am I going to get out of this one?

"Can I send a text to someone right quick?" I ask the cop.

"Go ahead but I'm watching you." He says. I pull out my phone and send a quick text to James telling him to keep the guys inside. I put it away and face the cop.

"Uh excuse me sir but can I try to explain myself again?" I ask with my heads behind my head.

"Sure, I'd like to hear this…" he says.

"Well I came out of the girl's bathroom because I _am_ a girl." I start. I look around making sure no one I know is around. The cop looks confused. I sigh then take off the wig. "My name is really Gabriella McLain and I was only trying to fool a couple of friends." I say. The cop advances to me.

"I'm sorry kid but I still going to have to arrest you. You've committed fraud you know that right. Impersonating a man." He says. He puts the cuffs on my wrists and walks me to the hood of the car.

"I still get my phone call though right?" I ask him.

"Yes you do. Do you need me to read you your rights?" he asks me as I'm put into the back seat of the cop car. This is definitely going to earn some gossip when I go back to school. He drove me to some holding cell of something. After a good two hours they told me I could make my call. I called the only person I could trust and guarantee I'd get out safe. They picked up on the second ring –thank goodness-.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Mrs. Knight. I'm kind of in a sticky situation right now." I start.

"_Oh no. What happened? You didn't get arrested did you?"_

"Uh…that's kind of the problem. I need some help. I'm in jail and the cop arrested me beca-"

"_Save it! I'm on my way now. You can explain later."_ She says cutting me off.

"Thanks Mrs. Knight. And by the way…can we just, you know, keep this between the two of us?"

"_If you mean not tell Kelly or any of the boys, then my lips are sealed."_

"You rock Mrs. Knight."

"_I know. Try not to get into anymore more trouble while you're there."_ and with that she hung up. Mama Knight is awesome. I'm glad I memorized her number. If I hadn't then I'd have been so screwed. I only knew my parents, Kelly, and James numbers by heart. And you probably know what would happened if I called any of them. She's feels like the other mother I always wanted. I was taken back to the cell and I sat there until Mama Knight got here. I stared at the clock for what felt like an hour but in reality it was only 10 minutes.

"McLain, you're free to go." The big guard said as he opened the cell doors. I ran out and tackled my savoir in a hug. She hugs me back and I start to cry. For what reason I may never know. She hears my sniffle and then pulls away.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong sweetheart?" she asks me as she wipes a couple of stray tears off my cheeks with her thumbs. She's so motherly…

"I…I don't know. I-I guess jut e-e-ending up here ya know." I say in-between sniffles. I rub the back of my hand across my face trying to erase any trace of tears. She pulls me back into a hug. I'm calling my mom as soon as I get home I need to hear her voice. Mrs. Knight guides me back to her car and drives me to the Palm Woods. Once we get there she parks and turns to face me.

"You don't have to tell me now why you got arrested, but I want you to get a good night's rest and then tell me in the morning." She says. I give her a weak smile and then open the car door.

"Thanks again mama Knight, for everything." I say. She smiles and I walk into the lobby. It was like 9 o'clock so no one was there. I trudge up to 2J and unlock the door. All the guys were on the couch watch only god knows what. I know I probably looked like shit. Puffy eyes, red nose, jacked up clothes, and all dirty. I wouldn't be surprised if it looked like I just got raped or jumped.

They all turned around to see me at the same time. All of their eyes start bugging out. Guess my guess was right.

"What" courtesy of the Loganator.

"The" Mr. Knight.

"Hell" senior Carlitos. And a surprisingly scary look from James. Wow he looks fucking pissed. If I had to bet money, I think he's going to ask me who the hell attacked me, and that he's going to beat them down.

"Uh, I'm going to get ready for bed now. Goodnight." I say. I scramble to the bathroom and close the door behind me. I slide down against the wall onto the ground. I pull out my phone and dial my mommy's number.

"Hey munchkin. I'm glad you finally called. How's your vacation going?" my mother asks.

"Fine mom. Just been hanging out with Kelly and chilling I guess." I tell her. It's not a complete lie.

"You sound kind of upset. Something bothering you? Or _someone_?" I can hear the smirk in her voice. I laugh a little. I miss talking to her about anything. My mom always knows everything, even when I don't tell her.

"No ma. I'm just a little exhausted is all." I tell her. She can't know about this stuff just yet, she'll shit a penguin if word gets out.

"Okay then. Whatever you say, but remember that if you need to talk I'm never too busy."

"Kay ma. I love you. And is daddy there?" I ask her.

"Yeah I'll put him on. And I love you too baby." She says. The line goes blank for a while as I wait for my dad to come on.

"Sup apple head." The familiar male voice says.

"Hey daddy." I say laughing into the phone. "I miss you guys so much. Have I missed any good Family Guy's lately?"

"Naw not really and miss you too." He says. Family Guy is our bonding thing.

"Good. I'm loving it here in L.A and I'm glad you let me come out here." I say.

"I'm glad you're having fun. Are you behaving yourself there. I'm not going to have to come beat up some guy am I?" he asks.

"Nope. None at all." I say into the receiver. Again not a complete lie.

"Good." He yawns on his end. "Sorry. It's like midnight here." he says.

"Oh okay. Well I'll let you get your sleep. Sorry I woke you up. I love you guys, and make sure you tell mom." I tell him.

"Will do big head. Bye." And with that he hangs up.

"Bye" I whisper to myself. I get off the ground and take a hot shower. I wash my hair and make sure to scrub _really_ well. Once I'm done I walk out the bathroom fully Gabe and head to my room. I yawn and open the door.

"Explain." Logan says as soon as I'm in the room. All four guys were in the room with their arms crossed over their chests. I rolled my eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Nothing happened. My allergies were acting up and mama Knight picked me up. What's there to explain?" I ask plopping down on my bed. I pull the covers to my chin and watch as the guys stare at me intently.

"We don't believe you." Carlos says.

"Guys. As you can see I'm tired. I really don't feel like talking about this right now." I tell them as close my eyes.

"Fine, but we will keep asking you tomorrow until you tell us." Kendall says.

"Thank you." I mumble. I hear footsteps disperse and I can tell Carlos is now in his bunk. "James, go to sleep. I'm not talking tonight." I say with my eyes still closed. I hear his bed creak as he finally gets in it. I'm not talking tomorrow either if I can. I know it's not really a big deal but they just can't know yet. It's just more shit piled on now. Great…

**

* * *

**

**-Day 8-**

**-June 25, 2011-**

"Hey wake up!" someone whispers to me while I'm sleeping.

"Mnghmmmm." I mumble in my pillow.

"Get up! don't you have to go to work today?" the person says. I turn around off my pillow and face my awaker. Katie was the one trying to wake me up.

"Can you call the producers or whatever and tell them I' not feeling good." I tell her. She gives me a sympathetic look and then walks out of the room. I turn over in my bed again. I try to go back to sleep but that doesn't work with me. I get up out of the bed and stand up, but I immediately double over in pain. Fuck cramps…

I run to the bathroom and discover the horrible truth. Menstrual Cycle. I look around to see if mama Knight has any tamps hidden in here. I find one and use it. I'm definitely not going anywhere today. I clean up and sit on the couch in the living room.

"Where's everybody!" I yell to no one in particular.

"Studio." Someone yells back. Katie walks and sits down next to me.

"Gustavo?" I ask the 10 year old. She nods her head. I groan inn response. If being in labor is as bad as this I'm never having sex.

"Your period?" she asks me and I moan in response while wrapping my arms around my stomach. "I heard if you drink hot sauce it stops the pain." Katie says.

"Bring me the hot sauce." I say. She gets up and brings me a bottle of hot sauce. Kay let me pause right here…I was desperate to stop the pain so don't freaking judge me for doing this. Okay so after like 3 gulps I realized how bad this idea was. Now not only am I cramping but my tongue is now on fire. To top it off I was feeling happy, sad, and sluggish at the same exact time. Katie got up and got me some milk to ease the burning.

Once she came back and I down the drink I got back to the questions at hand.

"Where's mama Knight?" I ask Katie while trying to lick away my milk moustache.

"Store. She's about to come and take me to another commercial audition." She says while rolling her eyes. I chuckle a little.

"And the guys?" I ask.

"After I called you in sick the guys decided that once they finish recording they'll take turns taking care of you. They're just really nice like that." she says. I smile but then get hit with another wave of cramps. "Oh and if they ask just say you have stomach flu or something like that." she tells me. I nod and roll around on the couch clutching my stomach.

"Damn, shit, fuck, bitch ass, god damn it, mother fucking ass hole!" I say aloud. Katie smirks then leaves me on the couch. I start crying for no reason and then laugh really loud. I hear Katie on the phone in another room. After I wipe the tears off my face I get up and take some pain relievers. I sit back on the couch and drink a glass of orange juice. Katie walks back to me and stands in front of me.

"Okay Logan is on his way here with Carlos. They apparently got the first shift. I'm leaving now cause mom's down stairs. You gonna be okay with the guys?" she asks me.

"Yeah I'll be fine. As long as I don't' get really emotional all will be good." I say.

"Great. See you later." She says as she heads for the door. I close my eyes and put my arm over them. I take three deep breaths and try to pull myself halfway together. After getting back to normal the front door slams open.

"Ahhhh! Fuck!" I yell and then grab my stomach as the cramps hits again.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Logan! I think he's dying." Carlos yells as he comes over to me on the couch. Logan rushes over to me and fells my forehead.

"What's wrong?" he asks me.

"My stomach hurts like a mother fucker, my head hurts and I feel dizzy when I stand up. Like I'm about to fall." I say. I groan as I finish my sentence.

"Appendicitis." Logan says.

"What?" Carlos asks him.

"Appendicitis. Blockage of the appendix resulting in fever, nausea, loss of appetite, and abdominal pain." Logan says.

"Dude, doesn't that require surgery? I don't think it's that. Any other diagnosis's?" I ask him.

"Uh, nope. Unless you're on your period." He says dead serious. You hit it dead on the nail compadre. I burst out laughing. Thank you emotional rollercoaster. The other two guys join in the laughing but then I become serious.

"Only girls get periods. Are you calling me a pussy Logan?" I ask him sitting up.

"It was only a joke jeez." He says apologetically.

"Sorry. I was just being a dick. Don't take it personal." I say. Damn you emotional hormones. "Maybe if I have some soup I will feel better?" I ask them.

"I'll cook it!" Carlos exclaims as he runs to the kitchen.

"Grilled cheese too!" I yell to him.

"Gotcha!" he yells back. I spread out as far along the couch as possible and just let my right arm and leg dangle off the side. I want James here…

"So, I know you're sick and all but…what happened to you last night?" he asks.

"Don't feel like explaining." I said. I still don't have a story together. Maybe I could say I went swimming and the chlorine messed with my eyes and nose. The just looking shitty though is gonna be hard to explain.

"I won't stop asking you until you answer." He says.

"I don't care." I said to him.

"Tell me."

"Nope."

"Tell me."

"Not happening."

"Please?"

"No"

"Tell me."

"No

"Tell me."

"No!"

"Tell me."

"No! No! NO!"

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Soups done." Carlos says carrying my soup and sandwich on a plate.

"Thank goodness." I say sighing.

"Just wait until everyone else tries to get you to tell." Logan says getting up to go to his and Kendall's room. I roll my eyes.

"What happened?" Carlos starts.

"Nothing god damn it! I'll tell you guys when something actually important actually happens." I yell.

"Sorry. We're just wondering. It had looked like you got slammed into the boards a bunch of times." He says. These guys and this damn hockey.

"Okay whatever." I say. I start eating my soup and turn on the T.V. I surf the channels but find nothing. I get up to turn on the _Play Station 3_ and put in _Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City._ Once it's hooked up I begin to play. Lopez my character had a drug deal he had to do so I had some killing to do. After a good two hours of killing drug dealers, running over hookers, being hit by taxis, getting run over by a train, and bombing burger joints I decide to give the game a rest.

"Hey Gabe, Kendall and James are on their way here. So we're leaving. I'm going to go to the movie theater to see _Rango_ and Logan is going to the planetarium to talk about Pluto not 'technically' being a planet." Carlos tells me.

"Awesome. When you get back from seeing _Rango_, make sure you tell me all about it." I say. He nods then heads out the door. Logan walks out the room in is normal attire.

"I'll be back later. If James or Kendall does anything stupid don't hesitate to call the cops." He says with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind Loganator." I say. He then walks out the door leaving me in sweet silence. Oh how I've missed being alone like this, but then the cramps twisted my stomach into knots. Again my peace was taken away all too soon. I twisted off the sofa onto the floor and face planted. I groaned but didn't move an inch. I just lied there with my face in the carpet while my organs felt like they were kick-boxing each other.

"What are you doing on the floor?" I hear Kendall's voice ask.

"Oh you know just checking out the fluffiness of the carpet." I reply sarcastically. James and Kendall help pull me into a standing position and as soon as I'm up straight I start feeling light headed. I plop on the couch and groan. I sit up and face the two tall guys before me.

"Dude. I command you to go talk to Jo. Ask her about filming and stuff. Ask questions…lot's of questions." I tell Kendall. I want him to catch that lying bitch in the act.

"What about you?" he asks.

"James owes me for setting him up with that girl. He can take over your turn too." I say. James looks wide eyed.

"Fine with me! peace!" Kendall says as he heads out the door. The door slams and another cramp comes on.

"Stop slamming the god damn door!" I yell while clutching my stomach again. after it floats away I sit up again.

"Wow. You aren't really sick are you?" James asks me as he sits on the couch next to me.

"Technically no. It's that fucking time of the month. Damn Mother Nature. I hope that bitch falls in a ditch." I say.

"Ohh. That makes way more sense." He says.

"Yeah. Can I lay my head on your lap?" I ask him.

"Yeah sure." He replies. I grab a pillow, place it in his lap and then I lie my head down. Is it normal to feel better when your boyfriend is around? I like this guy so much…this mother fucker isn't doing shit to help me, that son of a bitch! I'm going to kick his ass as soon as I'm not feeling like crap.

"Fuck, shit, damn, ass hole, bull shit, dick, mother fucker, father fuck…" I mumble.

"What's with all the cursing?" he asks me.

"It sometimes helps me keep from getting super emotional. Like I just felt like cursing you out so I curse a string of curses to myself instead." I tell him.

"You are really weird." He tells me laughing.

"So are you and your Cuda obsession." I say back.

"Hey, I haven't used any man spray in like 2 weeks! That's a start." He says.

"Yeah I guess. Why haven't you worn that stuff around me?" I ask him while I cuddle to my pillow.

"I don't want you to see me if a have an allergic reaction. It's not pretty at all." He says.

"I bet it wasn't that bad." I say trying to reassure him.

"Wanna bet?" he pulls out his phone and shows me a picture.

"WHOA!" I shout. I burst out in laughter at the picture. He was definitely right, that wasn't pretty.

"You lose." He says in sing song.

"What were we betting for?"

"A kiss."

"If I kiss you and I get a cramp I will bite your lip off, no joke." I say with a smile on my face. He kisses my temple and then leans back. I almost fall asleep then and there but then I remember I can't do that in this position. I picked up my hand -that felt like lead- and poked James a couple of times. He made a Mhm sound.

"Can you carry me to my bed? I want to go to sleep." I say. He slips from under me and then picks me up bridal style. I cuddled my head into his chest while he carries me. Once we got to the room he set me down softly on my bed. When he stood up straight again I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down onto the bed.

"No as my doctor, for the time being, I want you to sleep with me. At least until I fall asleep." I tell him. He smirks and then climbs in the bed with me. We ended up laying down facing each other with his arms around my waist. He kissed me on my lips and then I cuddled into him. I put my head on his chest as he held me close. I listened to the steady sound of his heartbeat until it lulled me to sleep.

**

* * *

**

A/N How was it? There was a cute little Gabby x James moment. This time I am giving you all a challenge! 8 reviews for an update. That's right 8! So send in your opinions and review if you want some more of this story.

**~Love, **

**I'm Adorkable~**


	7. What the heck

**A/N and I'm back! Thanks guys for staying with me. I really appreciate it. Something that rocked my sox happened to me today. I printed this story out and gave it to my friend. She doesn't really like BTR just so you know. She finished reading and nearly killed me for not having more chapters. At school I have like 10 people wanting to read this story –boys and girls-. I was so shocked because half of them don't even like BTR! I'm spreading that Big Time Rush Fever throughout my school! WHOOOOOO!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bailiff: Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you god?**

**Me: Yes I do.**

**Bailiff: Okay do you own Big Time Rush?**

**Me: Mr. Bailiff Sir, I do not own Big Time Rush, but I do own my plot, Gabriella McLain, and Savana Shanks.**

**Bailiff: That is all. Thank you for coming in.**

**Me: You are welcome. And now back to my story.**

**Chapter 7**

**(What the fuck?)**

***Gabriella's POV***

**-Day 9-**

**-June 26, 2011-**

It's been a long week. So much has happened. I almost don't want to leave next week. Since today was a Saturday I didn't have filming and the guys didn't have to go to the studio. I was still cramping and stuff, but it wasn't the gut busting type. These were the ones I could hide.

"Hey, I'm going to get a _McFlurry _and practice my lines in the park." I tell the guys as I walk into the living room. They all mumble back in response. I walk out the front door with a black backpack on my back. Boys are so weird. I walk out the Palm Woods lobby to the park across the street. I put my stuff down at a table and then walk a block to _McDonalds. _I hate everything at _McDonalds_ except for the fries and _McFlurrys._

"Welcome to _McDonalds._ May I take your order?" A lady at the counter says.

"Yes can I have an M&M _McFlurry_?" I ask her.

"Okay that will be 3.27" she says. I take out my wallet and pull out a 5. She gives me my change and I go take a seat and wait for my drink. I notice someone at the other side of the place. I squint my eyes and try to see the person clearly. They turn round to face me. Their eyes widen and then a smile breaks out on their face.

"Gabriella?" They ask as they walk towards me. I get a closer look at the familiar face. Blond hair, blue eyes, dimpled smile, but the bangs are new.

"Savana!" I say as I recognize my old friend. I stand up out of my chair and give my friend a hug.

"I knew it was you! I haven't seen you in such a long time! What are you doing here in L.A? How's everyone in Atlanta? What are you doing in this costume? Why are you in here?" she asks me as soon as we separate.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on there with the questions. I can't believe I forgot you were living here." I tell her. "Well I know we haven't seen each other in a long time. Try 3 years. I'm here in L.A visiting Kelly, you remember her right?" Savana nods her head. "Everyone back home is fine. We still talk about the fun times we had when you were still around." I say with a smile. She smiles back, dimples and all. "And the costume it's kind of top secret while we are here. I'm here to get a McFlurry also." I finish. She squeals and then pulls me in for a bone crushing hug.

"We really need to catch up." she says after letting me go.

"I know right. Hold on a second we can catch up now, just let me change into more familiar clothes." I tell her. I run into the girl's bathroom this time. After putting on some jeans, _Ed Hardy _shoes and graphic tee. I take off my wig and brush my regular brownish black hair down loose. I walk back out. I stuff my guy clothes into my book bag. When I'm back out I see that Savana was holding my McFlurry.

"Thanks." I say as I take back my drink. "We can go talk at the park. I already have my stuff there." I tell her.

"Okay let's go." She says. We walk to the park and sit down at the bench that I had sat my stuff down at.

"So now what have you been doing here while in L.A?" She asks with a smirk. I put down my flurry and look her in the eyes. "You still with Dimitri? I bet he's missing you." She says.

"Ugh, about that. I have a new boyfriend. I broke up with Dimitri like 2 years ago." I tell her looking down.

"What happened? I thought you too were in love." She asks. If you didn't know Dimitri had been my boyfriend from 7th grade to 9th grade.

"Yeah that's what I thought too. He was just using me. Like a prize he won in a contest. The last year we were together I found out he was cheating on me with Ivy. You remember her? Well after he practically tried molesting me I broke it off. He was pissed at that and told me that I never really meant anything to him. He said that's why he's been with Ivy the past year and a half. He kind of broke my heart in two." I finish. I felt the prickle of tears forming in my eyes. Before any of them could fall I tried to blink them back. I had promised myself I wouldn't cry over that bastard.

"Oh I'm so sorry." she said looking about ready to cry too. She had introduced us to each other in 6th grade.

"Don't worry about it. It isn't your fault. You didn't know he was an ass hole like that. After that I hadn't dated or even thought about dating a guy. Well at least until I got here." I say with a slight smile. Being the friend that she still is she notices the small gesture.

"Who? Tell me!" she commands.

"His name is James. He's in a band and I've been living with him and his friends for the past few days." I tell her.

"James? James Diamond? As in Big Time Rush?" she asks me wide eyed.

"Yeah. He's been my boyfriend for 3 days now."I tell her with a smile.

"Oh my God! Oh my god! Oh my God!" she says squealing. Then she stops. "Wait. How the hell are you staying with them?" she asks confused.

"Costume." I say simply. She gives me a look. "I'll explain that in like a second. But yeah. I like really like him. He's sweet, kind, nice, funny, cool, really compassionate, sensitive, and when he kisses me I forget my own name. When I'm around him it's like he's the only person in the world." I say giving a dreamy sigh.

"Sounds like love to me." Savana says with a smirk while she waggles her eyebrows.

"No I don't think so." I say.

"You just don't want to admit it to yourself. After what Dimitri did you're just trying to protect your heart from being hurt anymore. That experience has stunned your mind's processing of your stronger feelings. You need to try and accept being in love with someone again because from the look on your face when you thought of him, the way you said his name, and the way you described him, you seem like you've fallen for this guy." She says. I'm stunned to silence.

"Since when did you become Dr. Phil?" I ask Savana.

"Around the same time I left Atlanta." She says with a smile. "Now back to my question. How the hell are you living with Big Time Rush?" she asks me.

"Whole story?" I ask.

"You betcha." She replies.

"Okay well it started when I saw Kelly at the airport…" I say. I tell her about Kelly working with BTR and her laying down the rules for my stay. I told her about Kelly agreeing to let me go dude for two weeks and her taking me shopping. I told Savana about me finding out I had to live with 4 teen guys for my stay in L.A and how I'm sharing a room with Carlos and James. I tell her about crazy ass Camille and slutty ass Jo. I explain to her how James found out about me after we went to the beach and how Logan gave me the Heimlich maneuver. She laughed at that. Turns out I'm not the only one who wouldn't have been blushing about almost dying. I told her about the dates I had gone on with James and how Jo had been cheating on Kendall trying to get with me. She knows about Mrs. Knight and Katie also knowing. I even told her about me getting arrested.

"Your life here is like a fucking reality T.V show." Savana says.

"Yeah I know." I say.

"You know that if Kelly finds out James knows you're a girl that you're getting sent back home right?" she asks me.

"Yeah I know. If Kelly or my parents find out I'll be shipped back home. If the guys find out, they are going to hate me. If Kendall finds out that Jo has been cheating on him he's going to hate me. If anything falls out of place I'll be screwed." I say.

"You really will. But luckily I'm here to help you now." She says with a smile.

"You would really help me?" I ask her.

"Of course. What are best friends for? I'll pretend to be your girlfriend that you got here in L.A. that way you'll push away Jo, and have an excuse to go out with James without it being suspicious." She says.

"No, I can't let you do that! I don't want you to get involved in this." I try to persuade her out of this. Too bad she's as stubborn as a bull.

"Too late. And this way we can still text all the time. It's official I am your girlfriend." She says triumphantly.

"That sounds wrong on so many levels." I say face palming.

"Too bad. You know you love me for this." She says with a huge smile and her eyes gleaming with pure joy.

"Yeah that I do. After I leave L.A we need to keep in touch like no doubt." I tell her.

"You got that right. Oh, well I'm coming to visit Atlanta on the 4th." She says.

"Awesome! So are you coming just because it's my birthday, or because it's July 4th?" I ask her.

"Your birthday! You know it babe." She says. We both stand up.

"Okay save the nicknames for the act." I tell her with a smile. She smirks at me and then puts her arm over my shoulder.

"Nope, that I can't do honey bunches." She says while pinching my cheeks. I slap her hand away.

"Hey, you want to meet James? I can see if he can come here and meet us." I tell her.

"Sounds great! Can't wait to meet your boo." She says smiling.

"Please don't embarrass me. Or tell him about the arrest. None of them need to know why I got arrested and I'd like to keep it that way." I beg her.

"I wouldn't dream of it." she says. "Oh and does Carlos by any chance have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't think so…why?" I ask her while raising one of my eyebrows.

"No reason. Just wondering." She says with a mischievous smile. I pull out my phone and send a quick text to James.

"Whatever you are planning count me out of it." I tell her once my phone is away.

"You're going to get involved even if it's not voluntary." She smiles evilly.

"No I'm not. I refuse to be involved." I say with crossed arms.

"Just wait Gabby Lain. Just wait…" she says.

"Hey. What did you call me down for?" James asks as he walks up to us. He gives me a big hug and my heart beat speeds up. Then he notices the blond teen next to me.

"Hi. Who are you?" he asks.

"I'm Gabriella's girlfriend." She says with a glare. "Gotta problem pretty boy?" I punch her shoulder and she smirks.

"She means that she is going to pretend to be my girlfriend so that you and I can be together more often. And if you are wondering where I found her, we went to the same school from Kindergarten until 8th grade, she moved here to L.A with her mom and I re-found her at McDonalds." I say while putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Savana. And I'm pleased to meet you." She says with a curtsey. My friends are so weird.

'Nice to meet you too." he says with his normal smile and then a bow.

"Alright so whenever we go out I'm going to tell everyone that I'm going out with Savana. To make it more believable I'm going to invite her to dinner tomorrow to meet the guys." I say with a smile.

"W-w-what? That was never part of the plan!" she exclaims.

"I know. I just thought of that. Sweet cheeks." I say to her while I pinch her cheek. She scowls at me.

"Die!" she says in a low growl. I look over to James who seems amused. She takes out her phone and looks at the screen. "I need to go now. If I want to look presentable tomorrow, I need to go find an outfit. It's already 7 o'clock. I'll text you later Gabby." She says to me. "Bye James." She says. Me and James wave at the retreating form of Savana.

"You seem better now. Unemotional I mean." James says to me once Savana is gone.

"Yeah. The first day is usually the worst. How do you like Savana?" I ask him.

"She seems really nice. Did she come up with the girlfriend idea?" he asks.

"Yep. How'd you guess?" I ask.

"She said she was your girlfriend pretty protectively. Why does it feel like you're cheating on me with her?" He says with a smile. I laugh then look up to my boyfriend.

"Don't worry. You are the only one I want to be with." I say while getting on my tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Same here." He says. We both face each other, and then he brushes some hair out of my face and leaves his hand on my cheek. "You're beautiful. Do you know that?" he says to me while caressing my cheek. My cheeks flame up as a rush of happiness floods over me. No one has ever called me beautiful. Cute or sexy maybe but never beautiful. I…don't know how to respond.

"Honestly no." I respond after a few seconds.

"Well you are." He says looking into my eyes. Looking into his I can tell he means every word. He leans forward and kisses me on my lips lightly. I was holding my breath, afraid that if I breathed it would mess up the moment.

_We like sportz and we don't care who knows_

_From shooting hoops, to the Super Bowl_

_We like sportz and we don't care who knows _

_Football Football Football. Tennis. Hockey. Golf._

_The game is starting everyone is here,_

_I got my snacks, my friends, and a beer_

_Just two normal guyz hanging out having fun_

_Right guy number 2?_

_Yeah guy number 1_

_E to the S to the P to-_

"Hello?" I ask. Thank goodness for cell phone distractions.

"Check out page 19 in your script. You'll be in for a shocker." Jett says from the other end. I run over to my book bag and pull out my script. I use my cell phone light to read through page 19.

"Yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah, na, na, na…kiss passionately for at least 15 seconds? What the fuck?" I say out loud. I put the phone back to my head.

"We went through the scripts yesterday and I found out that Jo managed to get a kiss between you two put in the script. Sorry man." He says.

"She has a sick twisted mind for a blond bimbo." I say. "Thanks for telling me Jett."

"No problem. And you don't have to come in until the live filming of the scene on Tuesday. The director says he wants the lines and chemistry to just flow the day of filming." He says.

"Thanks for cueing me in Jett. See you Tuesday." I say.

"Bye." He says. I hang up my phone and put it in my pocket.

"What was that about?" James asks me.

"I have to kiss Jo Tuesday on set. That's what." I say.

"You'll find a way out. I'm sure of it." he says as he grabs my hand and links his fingers through mine. We walk to the P Woods.

"I hope so." I say. "Can I tell you something?" I ask James.

"Sure, anything." He says. I stop our walking.

"You can't tell Kendall about this though. You have to swear on your life." I say dead serious.

"What is it?" he asks sounding and looking worried.

"Promise!" I raise my voice and add some authority to it.

"Okay I promise." He says.

"Jo's been cheating on him. For a while now actually. She's using him to maintain a nice girl persona in public. She broke up with Jett a while ago but Kendall still doesn't know. She actually started going after me when I started working on the show. She asked me put for lunch and I told her I had plans. Then bitch started acting like she was my girlfriend. That's another reason why Savana is pretending to be my girlfriend. She thought maybe if she sees my girlfriend she'll leave me alone. I'm going to tell Kendall, but I don't know when." I finish with a huge exhale of breath.

"How long has this been going on?" he asks.

"Since they started going out." I reply sadly.

"You need to tell him like now. She can't keep pulling him around on a string like this." He says.

"I know. I've wanted to slap her on multiple occasions, but I can't as a guy." I say. he smiles a little.

"Well now I know you're not an abusive person." He says. I punch him on the arm.

"Oh I am. just not as a guy." I say with a smile. He smiles back and then pulls my hand up to his mouth and kisses my knuckles.

"it's getting dark. Let's go home." He says.

"First I need to change." I say. I run to the boy's bathroom and switch again. I look out the stall to make sure no one is in the restroom. I run out back to James. The sun had set about an hour ago so the only light we had was the light from the moon. we got to the apartment and stopped at the door of the apartment.

"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." I say dramatically with a smile.

"A kiss for thee to satisfy you through yonder night." James says.

"That wasn't in the play-"I get cut off in the middle of my sentence with James crashing his lips to mine. I put my arms around his neck and he holds me by my waist. We kiss until our heads are light headed from a lack of oxygen. He still never fails to take my breath away with just a kiss. Once we separate he opens the apartment door for me. I walk in with a smile plastered on my face. The other 3 guys were on the couch watching yet ANOTHER hockey game.

"What are you all smiley about?" Kendall asks me once he notices me and James walk in.

"He invited his girlfriend over for dinner tomorrow." James says for me. I realize I had kind of been zoned out.

"Y-y-yeah. My girlfriend Savana is coming over so don't do anything stupid." I say to them. They all give each other smirks. "I mean it! If you run her away you ALL will regret it." I finish my sentence in a low growl.

They roll their eyes and go back to watching their game. James had sat down next to the guys and joined in watching the sport that is hockey. I walk to my room, sit on the bed, and turn on my laptop. I get comfortable on the bed and go to YouTube. _Salad Fingers_ was my choice video for tonight. I hook up my ear buds and listen to the video in my own world. I try to forget about what awaits me Monday and try to see if Savana was really right about my feelings.

After watching video's I played the music on my computer and just listened to it while staring at the bottom side of Carlos's bunk. I lay there zoning out to my thoughts. Then something hits me.

"Season finale. Coming, guys, the, are, Kelly…with!" I nearly shout. The guys are coming to the filming of the season finale and so is Kelly. Aw man. I face palm and flop back down on the bed. Great, just great.

**A/N Sorry to tell you guys but this story is slowly coming to a close. I'm thinking about doing a one shot thing where it's a few years later, but I'll officially ask you guys if a sequel should be made on my last chapter. So don't worry yet! reviews please to help me think of more ideas.**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	8. I'm Not Sorry

**A/N Wassup, wassup, WASSUP! Here is the glorious chapter 8. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Big Time Rush or any of its cast members. I do however own my plot, Gabriella, and Savana. So there!**

**Chapter 8**

**(I'm not sorry)**

***Gabriella's POV***

**-Day 10-**

**-June 27, 2011-**

"Okay. Remember not to look any of them in the eyes. They will search your soul. Definitely don't look Katie in the eyes. You'll end up cracking and saying something that shouldn't be said." I told Savana outside the apartment door. She had gotten here 10 minutes ago and we had 10 minutes until 8 o'clock or dinner time.

"Don't worry I got this sweetums." She says.

"No pet names. Those weird me out." I tell her.

"Okay no pet names and no locking eyes with anyone."

"Good. Let me give you a look over again. Spin around." I command. She does as I say. She was wearing a flowy black dress that stopped a little below her knees. Her long blond hair had a few loose curls in it and her bangs were swept to the side. She had on some simple ballet flats.

"Make-up check." I say. She faces me and smiles. "Great."

"No lip gloss on my teeth?" she asks.

"Nope, none at all." I say.

"Let's do this." She says. She links her arm through mine and I knock on the door. Mrs. Knight opens it.

"Hey Gabriel. And this must be the lovely Savana you spoke of." She says. She knew about Savana not really being my girlfriend. What she didn't know is it's keeping Jo away from me and keeping the guys off my tail. I had rehearsed this with mama Knight already.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Knight." Savana says. She knew the drill too.

"Come on in. The table is already set up and everyone is sitting down." Mrs. Knight says. I walk in with Savana right next to me. Once we got to the room part space, I introduced Savana.

"Guys, this is Savana Shanks my girlfriend. Savana, these are the guys." she gives them all a small wave and a shy hi. "Don't worry they won't bite. Just be mostly yourself." I whisper to her. She takes in a deep breath and we walk to the table. I pull out her chair for her and sit next to her.

"So Savana, how long have you known Gabe?" Logan asks Savana as mama Knight puts out some roast beef.

"We met at the beach 8 days ago. We talked at the food court and we just hit it off from there." she says with a smile. Good answer pal. Good answer.

"Yeah. I've been out with her the past few days." I add in.

"Do you have any friends that we might know?" Carlos asks.

"Uh, yeah. You might know my friend Gabriella." She says that then winks at me.

"Yeah we met her at the beach." Logan says.

"She was really pretty." Carlos says.

"I bet she would appreciate hearing that." Savana says. I moved some peas around on my plate while Savana buttered them up. I love this chick. I really wish she would move back to Georgia…

:

:

The rest of dinner had gone without problems. Savana wooed them all throughout the night. I should be set for a while I hope. I walked her out the door at the end of the night.

We both let out deep breaths then squealed.

"That was awesome. The guys totally bought it!" I say.

"I know right!" she says while jumping up and down. "I hope you spend your newly made time wisely." She winks then pushes my shoulder. "BTW I'm coming to your filming tomorrow. can't wait to see you act bestie!" she says. She walks away waving. I walk back into the apartment. Another person coming tomorrow…great.

"She seems really nice Gabe." Carlos says.

"Thanks. She is." I say with a smile. "Big day tomorrow so I'm going to catch some Zs. Night." I say. As I walk to change and go to bed a chorus of good nights are heard throughout the house. Kissing a female dog tomorrow. Hooray! Not.

**-Day 11-**

**-June 28, 2011-**

"And action!" the director says. It's the day of the season finale and everyone is here to see it. Kelly even convinced Gustavo to come. They were all watching as Jo and Megan's characters were talking about Zak. I have to come back in after this for the kiss. I learned all my lines yesterday afternoon now all that's left is the kiss.

"Gabe you're scene is up next. You ready?" Jett asks me.

"I guess so." I reply staring into space.

"Okay then. Good luck." He says patting me on the back. He walks away to the side. I let out a deep breath as the scene wraps up. I hear the director yell cut and I watch as Megan leaves off set. I walk up to Jo on set and wait for the director's command.

"You're going to love me for this afterwards." She whispers.

"I told you I have a girlfriend Savana. She's even in the crowd." I say. I gesture to Savana in the crowd. She sees me then waves and gives me a thumbs up. I put my hand down.

"After this you'll forget all about her and her fake Barbie doll ass. I mean she clearly has breast implants and has had plastic surgery on her nose. You'll be with me, you can count on it." Jo says with an evil smile. This girl is taking this too far, dissing my best friend. Savana is just normally god looking thank you very much. Oh let the games begin!

"Action!" says the director. I put on a good face and go through my lines.

"You're too pretty to have your heart broken like that." my character Zak says.

"You really think so?" she asks.

"Of course." I say as we walk closer to each other. We stop in front of each other and it says that I'm supposed to lean in to kiss her. Instead I take back my hand and bitch slap the shit out her ass!

"Kiya bitch!" I say after the back of my hand connected to her cheek. I heard a few screams in the audience. "No one fucking talks about my friends like that! Savana isn't a Barbie. At least she's really a blond! Your eyebrows are god damn brown!" I spit out at her. Jo wipes so blood from the corner of her mouth.

"What the hell was that for?" Kendall asks now standing next to me. I pivot to face him face to face.

"She's been cheating on you Kendall." I say simply. Better to rip it off like a band-aid.

"What?" he asks.

"Jo." I point to her. "Has been cheating on you! She's been using you to keep a good girl persona out in public. She even tried to seduce me with her rusty dusty ass." I yell. He looks over to Jo who is now standing up.

"Is it true?" He asks sadly.

"Of course not! I love you baby. He's only mad because I didn't want to be with him. I've always been faithful to you. You and only you." She says with a few tears.

"I know you aren't believing this crap are you?" I ask Kendall incredulously.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he asks me.

"I shouldn't have to prove if I'm god damn lying! The bitch is a loony bin!" I shout. He still doesn't look convinced. "Like hell I want that bitch. I only like guys." I accidently let slip out. I hate getting all riled up! I always start shouting out random shit that's supposed to be kept a secret.

"You're gay?" Logan asks now standing with us. you know what screw it. I don't even care anymore…

"No I'm not gay. I'm not even a boy! I'm a girl." I say while ripping of my wig. Everyone gasps.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" I hear someone in the crowd say.

"A girl? I was flirting with a girl?" Jo says.

"You _were _flirting with her?" Kendall asks now mad at Jo. "Jo you can go to hell. And Gabe or whatever your name is. Thanks a lot." he says sarcastically.

"Kendall…" I say softly.

"Save it." he says as he storms off. Crack.

"So you're not really her girlfriend?" Carlos asks Savana.

"No." she says.

"Dude, what the heck. Nothing makes sense!" Carlos yells. Savana calls after him but he keeps walking away. Crack.

"We trusted you Gabe…I guess we were wrong for that." Loan says walking out behind the other 2 members. Tears were falling out of my eyes by now. I look to James and Savana for support. She had been talking to Kelly then she runs out the building. James gives me a sad look and then goes after his other three friends. And crack. That's it. Every reason for my staying here had broken and everyone seems to hate me. Even the producers looked mad at me. I would be too if I had my show messed up like this. The tears were flowing steadily out of my eyes. I covered them and ran out of studio. I knew his would happen. I just knew it. I'm going back home I can't take it, I can't. I call Kelly on my phone. It rings but goes to voicemail.

"Kelly, I-I know your- probably disappointed in me. But I'm leav- leaving so you don't have to worry about me anymore. Just send my stuff to mom and dad. Bye." I hang up and catch a cab. It takes me to the airport and I get a one-way ticket to Atlanta. Once I bought my ticket I headed to the waiting area. I text my mom and tell her I'm coming home early. I hope she hasn't heard about what happened in L.A. I didn't have to go through baggage check so I was going to leave pretty fast. I say down in a chair near the terminals. My flight was going to leave in a few minutes. I turn my cell phone off and stand up to go to the terminal line.

_***Flight 23 to Atlanta will be departing in 10 minutes. Flight 23 to Atlanta* **_a voice on the intercom says. I pull myself together and walk to my terminal.

"Wait! Don't go!" I hear a voice yell. I turn around to see James running towards me.

"James?" I whisper to myself as I stop walking. He catches up to me and stops right in front of me. "Why are you here? You need to go back home. My plane is about to leave." I tell him.

"No. I came here to stop you. You can't leave yet." he says.

"I have to. Everyone is pissed at me and the guys won't ever trust me again after that incident." I say on the verge of tears.

"They don't hate you. They were just upset at first." He says and then pauses for a second. "Please don't go." He whispers.

"Why? I don't see any reason to stay here." I tell him looking down.

"Because…because I, because I love you." He says. I look back up at him to see him looking at the ground now. Did he just say what I think he said? It felt like I just got punched in the chest and got the wind knocked out of me. he looks back up at me, more confident know.

"You can't leave because I love you. I'm _in _love with you Gabriella McLain and I need you here with me." he says. I look into his hazel eyes and see that he means every. Single. Word. He leans down and kisses me like there is no tomorrow because unfortunately there may not be a tomorrow. This time instead of feeling the happy light headed feeling I get when we kiss I felt worse. I felt my own heart break messily in two and it felt like I was really drowning. I break away from the kiss and wipe away any tears that may have run down my face. I had to break away or else I would have convinced myself to stay.

"It doesn't matter. I have to go home. Everything I told you that could go wrong is literally going wrong. I knew that I fell for you I would come out hurt and so would you, but I fell anyway. I don't want to leave and I wish there was a way to fix this. If there was a do over button that would let us start over without all this Gabe stuff I would definitely use it." I tell him. I back away towards my plane and farther away from James. "I shouldn't have fallen in love with you." I say almost chocking on the harshness of my own words.

"Gabby…" he starts. I put my hand up in a stop motion.

"It's better we forget these past few days never happened. I'm not sorry." lies… "We're better off this way…bye James." I finish my speech and get on my plane to home. He looked as heartbroken as I felt. I can't believe I just told him I' in love with him and then went and broke up with him. I sat down in my seat as the plane takes off to the east coast. Why did I do that? I'm so stupid. No, I will get over it. I'm strong I can do it. No I can't. I love him! You can't just forget about someone you love! I'll try though. I can always try.

I stare out the window of the plane as the ground gets farther and farther away. For the hundredth time today I start crying. This is ridiculous…

:

:

:

**-Gabriella's home in Atlanta-**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yell when I walk into my home.

"I'm in the kitchen Gabby!" my mom shouts. I walk to the kitchen to see my mom slaving over the oven. She had batter all over her clothes and she looked tired and dirty. She turns from the oven to face me. I smile seeing the woman who I'm a spitting image of. Her black hair was tied up in a pony tail and her brown eyes were gleaming with pure happiness.

"Hey mom." I say. She pulls me into a big hug. Her hug cuts off my breathing. "Can't- breathe- need…air!" I choke out. She lets go off me and then looks at me more closely. Her look of happiness immediately turns into a look of concern.

"What happened? Why were you crying?" she asks.

"I wasn't crying mom." I say avoiding eye contact.

"Yes you were. Your cheeks are flushed, your eyes look blood shot, and you just look plain old sad. What happened?" she asks me again.

"Nothing." I say. She puts her hands on her hips. "Nothing!" I say again.

"Gabriella Mckenzie McLain if you don't explain yourself." She warns. I know when she uses my whole name if I don't answer her I'll be in a deep pile of shit.

"I'll tell you what happened after I pull myself together. I don't really feel like explaining right now." I tell her

"Alright then. How's my little sister doing?" she asks me.

"Kelly's fine. She still can't lie at all." I tell my mom. She laughs. "Where's dad?" I ask her.

"Work. He'll be here in a few hours. By the way why are you home so early?" she inquires.

"Just missed you guys is all." I say simply. My mom was too engrossed in cooking pork chops to see the look on my face –thank god-. "I saw Savana again." I tell her while playing with my thumbs.

"Really? How is she?" she asks over the sizzling of food.

"Great actually. I got her number and we hung out and stuff. She's probably going to call me in a while." I say.

"Good. And by the way Nicole and Estela came over to tell you that on the 4th this year the slumber party is going to be here." she says while wiping her hands off on a dish towel. "Speaking of the 4th, what do you want for your birthday?" she asks. Um I don't know mom, maybe to erase the past 10 days from my memory.

"Barnes and Nobles gift card." I reply.

"Okay anything else?"

"Surprise me." I say. "I'm going to go walk to Estela's house. I'll be back in a few hours." I tell my mommy.

"When you get back we are going to talk about why you were crying!" she shouts as I close the door behind me.

"Yeah sure." I mumble. I walk down my front steps out to the sidewalk. I hope she doesn't kill me for not calling her during my vacation. I get down to the end of my street and walk up to the three story brick house. I get to its door and lift my hand to knock. Before my hand touches the wood the door swings open and my friend pulls me into her house and up to her room. She pushes me in and then slams the door behind her.

"Explain." She says with her arms crossed.

"Nice to see you too miss Estela Santillian." I say to my best friend.

"Yeah whatever. What was that about?" she asks me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask the Hispanic girl in front of me.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. I didn't know you had a role on New Town High. And I definitely didn't know that you were a cross dresser. You do know that everyone in the world saw that right?" She says. I chuckle at how upset she seems about this.

"Dude. I'm not a cross dresser. And yeah I needed a job to cover buying stuff." I tell her.

"Why would you need a job? Kelly could have given you money if you asked her." She says.

"No I couldn't. I wasn't even living with Kelly. I had to make money without seeming like I needed her for everything." I say as I sit on her mattress.

"Who were you living with? I didn't know you had more family in L.A."

"Oh I don't. I had to live with Big Time Rush for a while. Kelly didn't have enough space for me."

"Hold on. Back it up. Did you just say Big Time Rush? As in _the_ Big Time Rush?" she ask wide eyed.

"Yep." I say while popping the p. She jumps up and starts squealing. "How am I the only person who didn't know who Big Time Rush is?" I ask confused.

"Because you're just weird like that." she replies with a smirk.

"No. I am not weird I am just randomly unique." I reply. She rolls her eyes at me. "Oh guess what."

"What?

"I saw Savana again."

"Savana Shanks?

"The one and only."

"OMG! Does she look the same way she did in 8th grade?" Estela asks excitedly.

"Yeah. But she got bangs." I tell her. She squeals again. Hearing my friend's squeals make me happy to be home again.

"I'm going to call Nicole over and you are going to tell us _all _about your vacation." She tells me. She whips out her phone and starts talking animatedly to Nicole.

_Watching sportz with girls is a pain_

_They don't know the rules there's no time to explain_

_Single, double, triple, home-run_

_For the celebration I'll shoot my gun_

_I like my friend; he's a real guy's guy_

_He's not a loud mouth like that cunt-hole Steve_

I look at my cell to see that Savana is calling me. Talk about perfect timing.

"Hello?" I ask timidly.

"Why did you leave like that? You left without saying goodbye to me or anyone else! What did you do to James? You know he was crying when he got back into my car right? You made a grown boy cry!" she yells from the other end.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't tell you goodbye because the only thought going through my head was to get as far away from there as possible."

"You can't just run away from your problems Gabby." She says softly.

"Yeah but I can always try." I mumble into the receiver.

"Gabby, you left leaving a lot of questions unanswered. The guys are confused and mama Knight, Katie, and I don't know what to tell them."

"Just tell them the truth. I'm not coming back so I don't care. Tell them anything and everything they want to know. I'm still not sorry I left. L.A isn't really where I belong…"

"What about James? He's like really depressed now."

"Tell him that I said to forget about me. He has to at least try. I'm going to move on here, so he should do the same. My love for him disappeared as soon as I left L.A…" I say.

"We both know you're lying Gab. Are you try to stab his heart…again?" she says.

"Yes I am. If he thinks I don't love him anymore maybe he'll go back out there. Just tell him that. Help him get back on his feet please." I beg her. Her side of the line goes quiet for a few seconds. "You still there Savana?"

"Yeah…are you sure you want me to do that?" she asks unsure.

"Positive."

"…okay. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." She says. She hangs up and I let out a shaky breath. I look up to see Estela with her arms crossed.

"Nicole is on the way. Something else happened in L.A didn't it? There's more to the story right?" she asks sitting next to me on her bed.

"Y-yeah. I'll tell you when Nicole gets here." I tell her.

"Tell us what when I get here?" I look to the door to see Nicole standing in the doorway with her dyed Rihanna red hair in a ponytail. She's taking this looking like Rihanna thing too far. People have said that she looks like Rihanna so she has dedicated her life to looking almost exactly like her.

"Hey Nicole." I say giving my friend a small wave. She sits down on the floor in front of me and Estela.

"Okay tell us what happened." She commands. Damn, my friend are bossy. I take a few deep breaths then spill my guts to my two best friends. I told them about Gabe, about Big Time Rush, Jo, James –a whole lot about him-, and about what happened at the airport a few short hours ago. They both listened quietly until I finished metaphorically puking up my thoughts, it ended with some crying on my end and some words of confidence and wisdom on their end.

"It's okay. You did the right thing." Nicole says while I cry into her shirt. God damn James. He's made me turn into such a wuss over him.

"Don't worry. Maybe some music will cheer you up." Estela says.

"Yeah. I'll turn on the radio." Nicole says as she gets up to turn on the radio.

"_Next up is a personal favorite Pretty Wings by Maxwell" _the person on the radio says.

_Time will bring the end of our trial_

_One day they'll be no remnants _

_No trace, no residual feeling within ya_

_One day you won't remember me_

_Your face will be the reason I smile_

_But I will not see what I cannot have forever_

_I'll always love ya; I hope you feel the same-_

I burst out crying again.

"Uh, maybe music isn't the best choice right now." Nicole says shutting the music off.

"I-I-I hate this feeling. I want to- to just die." I say in between sniffles.

"Hey would ice cream make you feel better?" Estela asks.

"He took me out for ice cream after he asked me to be his girlfriend!" I tell them and end it with a cry.

"Dude how about we watch a movie?" Estela suggests. I cry again aloud.

"We had our first kiss while watching a movie!"

"You should take a hot shower." Nicole tells me.

"He was hot and he took showers!" I wail out.

"God this is going to be difficult." They say at the same time. Well it's not my fault I'm crying so much. I start getting the hiccups.

"I'm going to- go home. See- see- see you guys la- later." I say through the hiccups.

"We'll drive you home." Nicole says. They walk either me down the stairs to Nicole's BMW convertible. They drive me down the street in silence. I get out the car and walk into the darkened house.

I try to sneak up stairs so my mom and dad don't wake up. I can't take telling the story again even though it feels like a hug weight was just lifted off my shoulders. Some way to spend the week before my birthday right?

**A/N and now it is okay to cry. I know, I know that breaking them up wasn't very nice. I hated doing it. Don't hate me though *covers face with hands*. I am sorry to tell you guys this but the next chapter will probably be the last. *Tear Tear*. Well send me in those sweet candies you call a review for me.**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	9. Cold and Stale

**A/N Bum bum baaaaa! The last and final chapter! I will try to make this as long as I possibly can. This will just show what Gabby's life is like after she left and up to her birthday. So just read and enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: **

**Officer Padesco: Answer me!**

**Me: Officer Padesco I never said I did own them! That weird British guy, he framed me!**

**Officer Padesco: Really now?**

**Me: Yes, I swear! I never owned Big Time Rush!**

**Officer Padesco: *Grabs a handful of Raisin Bran* Okay I believe you. Only because I am a police officer with very red lips who loves Raisin Bran.**

**Me: Yes! *looks up shyly* May I have some Raisin Bran?**

**Officer Padesco: Sure *Pours cereal in my hand***

**Chapter 9**

**(Cold and Stale)**

***Gabriella's POV***

**-June 30, 2011-**

"Gabby, I know that you're upset about what happened in L.A. Your mother and I aren't upset though about what you did. I understand that you want to be left alone but we still think that we should take you out for some Burger King. Maybe that will cheer you up." my father tells me as he sits down next to me on my bed.

"I don't think so. I'm not really hungry." I say truthfully while turning on my side.

"You haven't eaten at all since you got back home. And from what Kelly told us you hadn't eaten the day you left. This isn't good for your health, not eating in almost 3 days. You're letting yourself waste away." He says.

"I'm fine dad. I just wanna go to sleep. Can you please just let me take a nap?"

"Either get up or else I'll get you up. Be down stairs in 5." He demands. He stands up and leaves out my room. I stand up and climb out of bed. I go to my closet and pull out a black sweat suit and black sunglasses. I throw it on and pull my hood up over my head. I trudge down stairs slowly, annoyed, and purposefully stalling.

"Hurry up!" my dad tells me. I stand on one stair with a frown. He rolls his eyes, walks over to me, picks me up, and throws me over his shoulder. I'm too tired to fight so I let him carry me. He puts me down next to my mom's maroon Toyota 4Runner.

"Gabriella. Can you please at least smile for us? Maybe just a little?" my mom asks. I give a quick smile and then frown again. "Well that wasn't very pleasant." She says. I climb into the car and cross my arms over my chest.

They drive to Burger King and order for me. I didn't talk at all. I'm still upset about how much of an asshole I was the other day.

"Gab we got you 2 whoppers and a large fry. I know this isn't as much as you usually eat, but eat this and you can get some more." My mom says while handing me my food. "We are going to just drive around for a while." she says.

I held my container of fries without moving. After about 30 minutes of silence I started sniffling and crying a little. I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He probably hates me. God I'm such a bitch! My mom turns around in her seat.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asks.

"My fries are cold!" I wail.

"You're crying over some stupid potatoes?" my dad asks. My mom glares at him. "I mean give them to daddy. I can put it in front of the heater" my dad suggests. That's really stupid and ghetto.

"No, I don't want them anymore they're cold and stale. Like the swirling winds of despair that sweep through my soul." I sob. My parents share a glance at each other and roll their eyes.

"I told you Michael that this wasn't going to work. Let's just go back home." My mom says exasperated. My dad starts driving home and I sniffle and cry over my stale fries.

**-Next day-**

**-June 31, 2011-**

"I'm glad we got you to eat Gabby. Now you need to take a bath. You smell like corn chips and ass." Nicole says.

"Butts, nuts, and guts." Estela adds in.

"Booty, doughnuts and must." Nicole says.

"That is not true!" I exclaim. "I do _not_ smell like corn chips." I say crossing my arms over my chest. They both snicker at me.

"Get in the bath tub." Nicole commands.

"No!" I say.

"Get in the tub Gabriella McLain!" Estela threatens. They both glare at me.

"You can't make me." I say.

"Real mature Gabs." Estela says.

"And we actually can make you." Nicole says with evil smile. Okay I'm starting to get scared now…

"What do you mean?" I ask hesitantly. They both giggle and advance towards me. "Back up. I'm warning you." I say with my hands up.

"Get her." Nicole says. Estela lets out a battle cry and jumps on me. I scream as she wrestles me to the ground. Nicole grabs my arms and starts puling me on my back on the floor to the door.

"Let. Me. GO!" I shout while struggling under her hold.

"Okay." Estela says once we are outside. I stand up and dust myself off. Nicole grabs the water hose on her lawn and Estela was holding a bottle of soap and a loofa. Ohhh shit…

"Fell right into our trap. Gabby. Time for your bath." Estela says with a smirk and mischievous glint in her brown eyes. Nicole starts the hose and blasts me with a stream of cold water. I scream as the water gets me wet. Estela was laughing manically. She charges towards me and starts squeezing soap on me while Nicole attacks me with water.

After 5 minutes they stop. I cough up some water and fall on the ground.

"…I hate…you guys." I say while coughing up the water in my lungs. Nicole drapes a blanket over my shoulders.

"Go upstairs and put on some clean clothes. Come back down stairs when you finish." Estela says while patting me on the back. I go up stairs and put on some Shorty shorts and large t-shirt. I jog back down the stairs to the living room and I sit on the couch.

"How about some television." Estela suggests. She flips on the T.V and the first thing on is an interview. Estela and Nicole share a quick smirk at one another.

"_And now we have none other the famous boy band…BIG TIME RUSH!" _the host of the show says. My friends are giving me hopeful looks.

"Fine. But I hold the remote." I say. Nicole throws me the remote.

"_So boys, everyone knows that your debut album Big Time Rush went gold. How do you guys feel about it?"_

"_Uh, we're really happy that our first album became as popular as it is." _Kendall says.

"_Yeah, and we'd like to thank all our fans for supporting us from the beginning." _Carlos says cheesing.

"_So guys…" the host starts. "Any of you in a relationship?" _he asks. All of the guys' faces fall and they all glance at James for a split second. I turn the T.V off.

"Who's up for a board game?" I ask with a small smile. They both share a sad look. I'm so tired of everyone with all this pity and sad fucking looks! My phone starts buzzing in my pocket meaning I got a text. I pick it up and see that I got 4 messages simultaneously. All four from L.A I delete all four without reading them. They are probably just flames. They're probably going to just scorch me about my jerkiness.

"How about _Sorry_?" Nicole asks.

"Or Connect 4." Estela says.

"Are you guys trying to say something?" I ask suspiciously.

"No." they chorus together while looking down. What's up with them?

**-July 1, 2011-.**

"You're bumming me out Gabs! Usually you'd be jumping off the fucking walls by now. I mean 3 days until you are 17." Estela tells me.

"I'm happy on the inside. It just hasn't come out yet." I explain.

"Happy on the inside my ass. You haven't watched any videos on YouTube and you haven't changed your ringtone in almost a week now." She says.

"So." I say while shrugging.

"So? So! You've lost your fucking mojo, your swagger,…you've lost touch with why you made Gabe in the first place." She says.

"Bruh, I'm fine! See happy as I can possibly be." I say smiling a big smile.

"You lie. You need to talk to the guys. You never know, they might _want_ to talk to you. They probably miss you." She says.

"I doubt it. Anyway can we just forget about everything that happened. I'm okay, I'm over it, I'm fine, and I'm ready to move on. I need you guys just to believe me." I plead. She looks at me unsure.

"No. You're doing it again. Using that mask of 'everything's good and dandy' on us. But if you want to believe it go ahead. You're only hurting yourself you know." She says softly. She grabs her purse and then storm out of my house.

"I'm NOT LYING!" I shout at her. She slams the door behind her. She'll be fine tomorrow. Just a little emotional is all. She can't hold a grudge. I get off the couch and head to the kitchen to talk to my parents.

They were both talking in hushed tones. Why so secretive all of a sudden?

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask as I walk in the kitchen. They both jump up slightly from shock.

"Nothing." My mom says simply. Sure…

"Okay, well I'm gonna go to my room so I can watch some T.V." I say. They both nod and smile as I walk off. As soon as I turn the corner I hear more whispering. I roll my eyes as my phone buzzes again. I've just started automatically deleting any out of state texts. They need to take a hint. I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. THEM!

"Leave me the hell alone!" I shout to my phone. I throw it and it breaks against the wall…now I know what o want for my birthday. A new cell phone. I pick it the shattered phone. Yep, this one is finished. "Great." I mumble as I throw it in my trash can. Well now I won't get any more texts…

**-July 2, 2011-**

"Hello?" Nicole asks.

"Hey, are we still getting the works today?" I ask through my home phone.

"Yeah, what time do you want us to pick you up?"

"ASAP. I'm so bored." I say. She sighs on her end.

"Maybe if you were still in L.A…" she starts.

"Don't start with it Nick. Just pick me up so we can get the fireworks."

"Fine. I'm on my way."

:

:

:

We pull up to a yellow and red carnival looking tent off the freeway. The fireworks tents always have the best.

"Okay new rules. _No _attacking if a person is in a dress!" I direct at Estela. "That wasn't cool at all."

"It's not my fault! And that was never a rule before!" Estela shoots back.

"Yeah whatever. It is a rule this year so if you do, do it you will die." I threaten. She rolls her eyes.

"Well remember no cheating and trying to see what other competitors buy." Nicole says. Estela and I nod I agreement. We all get out the car. Nicole, Estela, and I split up as we go after our weapons of choice. Searching for fireworks for our war is a top secret operation. Keeping your weapons identity a secret is top priority for 4th of July fire war.

Each summer on my birthday our entire neighborhood has a war. We use smoke bombs, and roman candles, and black cats, and sparklers. Of course someone gets hurt every once and a while but that's just how it goes. If you don't want to get hurt I suggest not even attending the party. I rummage around and grab a handful of bombs, and then bunch of roman candles. Those are best for aiming. I grab some poppy things because those freak people out best.

After a few more minutes I head to the check out to buy my works. I look around to make sure neither of them is spying on me. They're known war cheaters. I grab my bags and scramble out the tent to Nicole's car. I sit in there and wait for them to get back.

_**ZZZ…ZZZ…ZZZ…ZZZ**_

I pick up Estela's phone and notice it's an unknown number. I shouldn't snoop but I can't help myself.

_**Unknown Number 5:43pm**_

_Gotcha. Headed there soon. Make sure da stuffs set up. Mke sur Mulan doesnt no bout this. Ttyl._

What the hell? Who the fuck is this person? Mulan? Da stuff? I don't even want to know anymore. The car unlocks and beeps then I put Estela's phone back where I got it. Nicky and Stella were coming out at the same time from the tent. I try to sit back casually and act like normal.

"Alright. I have some things I need to finish up so Nick's dropping me off at home." Estela says.

"And I have to start doing something so I'm dropping you at home too." Nicole says to me as she starts the car.

"Oh well I have some people to call anyway." I lie. They both look at one another for a split second. "What is up with everyone and sharing these silent messages?" I say while waving my hands around in the air.

"You'll know soon enough Gabs." Nicole tells me. Neither of them say anything else the whole ride. She pulls up to my house.

"Remember Gab, we are meeting here to get ready for the party. We'll see you then." Nicole tells me. I get out the car, and they wave as they drive off. I wave too and then walk back to my house.

"Hey dad." I say as I walk in the house.

"Looks like someone is kind of happy." He says.

"That's because I am. I got some killer fireworks. You're going down this year." I tell him. I chuckles his deep chuckle. "I'm going to my room." I say as I run upstairs.

**-July 4, 2011-**

**-Gabriella's Birthday!-**

It's my birthday. I've officially been alive for 17 years. I'm excited, sad, and feeling really depressed at the same time. 3 guesses at why I'm depressed. I had actually kind of gotten over my depression days I think. I mean I wasn't really that sad I think I just wanted attention. Anyway I really just want to get this day over with. I climb out of bed and slip on some clothes. I plain red tee some short and flip fops. I walk down stairs to the kitchen where I see my dad at the table with his newspaper up.

"Morning dad." I say as I go to the refrigerator. My dad doesn't say anything. I repeat myself. "Morning dad!" I say more firmly. Still nothing. Okay now I'm getting kind of annoyed. I close the refrigerator door and walk over to my dad. "Morning dad!"I say louder while yanking away the newspaper.

"Why hello there Gabby." I scream and fall on the floor from seeing the person in front of me. "That's not the hello I expected." Savana says standing up with a smirk. I catch my breath and then smile. I get off the floor and I tackle her in a hug.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in L.A?" I ask.

"Yeah and miss my best friend's birthday, no way." She says hugging me back. "Why haven't you been texting me back?" she asks me.

"Oh, I was deleting all out of state messages and then I may have broken my cell phone." I say bashfully. She laughs and rolls her eyes. "Not that I'm not happy to see you and all, but what have you done with my parents?" I ask looking around the kitchen.

"You'll know soon enough. Let's go." She says as she pulls me outside. I see her dark blue Lamborghini.

"Wow this is a really nice ride." I say.

"My new job pays well." She says with a smirk. New job? I climb into her car and she revs the engine.

"Are you sure you know how to drive?" I ask her as I buckle up and look for something to hold onto.

"Have some faith Gabriella." She says with a nervous smile. "Now where's the brake?" I start opening my door, but she starts laughing. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She says. The car starts and she zooms down the street. I'm so glad it was only a few blocks away because I was afraid she was going to freaking kill me. My knuckles were white from holding onto the door handle.

"You almost hit a dog." I say when she parks.

"5 points." She says with a smile.

"That's sick." I say as I open the door. She laughs and gets out. We both walk up to Nicole's house and ring the doorbell. Nicole opens the door and starts smiling.

"Come on in amigas." She says.

"Sup Nicky." Savana says.

"Hey Vana." Nicole says. Hold on a second.

"Wait, why aren't you all squealish?" I ask.

"We've talked over the phone." Savana says with a smirk.

"Wha-" I start.

"No questions, just go with it." Nicole says while pushing us in. I'm so confused. Nicole must have noticed the look on my face. "It'll all make sense in the long run." Nicole explains.

"Okay, but I'm still not really sure about whatever you guys are planning. I want no part of it." I say making sure they know to leave me out of their stupid plans.

"Well the party will start in…" Estela says looking at the watch on Savana's hand. "5 hours."

"We would have more time but _someone_ sleeps until fucking noon!" Savana says. "Do you know how long I was just sitting at the table?"

"My bad. It's not my fault I like to sleep in." I mumble.

"Aww don't be mad at Gabby. Oh yeah…" Estela starts. Oh no.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR GABRIELLA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" They sing off key. Lord kill me now. I start blushing for no reason.

"HOW O-OLD ARE YOU? HOW O-OLD ARE YOU? HOW O-OLD ARE YOU-U? HOW O-OLD ARE YOU?"

"I am 17 years old, I am 17 years old, I am 17 years o-old, I'm 17yearsold." I mumble quickly.

"SHE IS-" they start.

"Okay I get the point." I say while putting my hands out. They all giggle but stop.

"Let's get you ready Gabriella for the party of your life!" Savana says while punching the air.

"Yeah, let's go with that." I say with a smirk.

"To the bedroom!" Nicole shouts with her hand in the air. All four of us run to her room so we can get dressed for the party-slash-war-slash-birthday.

"Okie dokie. Well we want to look fashionable but we also want to be able to move around." Estela says with her hands together.

"Yes, yes." Nicole says. She walks to her closet and pulls out all her shorts and stuff. All of us look through and pull out a cool pair of shorts.

"Okay so just some shorts and a shirt? Oh but Gabby must wear a dress on top of a camisole." Savana says.

"Why do _I _have to wear a dress?" I ask with my hands over my chest.

"It's part of the surprise." Savana says simply while putting on shorts. Estela throws me some blue jean Shorty shorts, a black camisole, and a dark floral dress. I go to the bathroom and put on my clothes. I come out dressed and ready to go.

"Hold on a sec missy." Nicole says to me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You're not ready yet, duh." Estela says like it the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay what the fuck are you talking about?" I ask despairingly. I get pushed right back into the room and onto the closed toilet seat. Savana comes in with a make-up kit and hair brush and clips and stuff. "All of this is not necessary." I tell her.

"It really is." She says with mischievous look. She starts forcing blush and lip gloss on me. I don't put up a struggle because I just don't feel like it. After make-up she starts on my hair. She pulls the top half of my hair up into a pony tail and leaves the bottom loose. She curls the hair in the pony tail and straightens out my loose hair. She puts a butterfly clip in my hair and puts glittery stuff on my cheeks and on my eyelids.

"Viola! You look great!" she says. I stand up and almost fall over from my legs falling asleep. I hold onto the counter and shake my legs to wake them up. I walk out the bathroom barefoot.

"I need shoes!" I yell to no one in particular.

"Here!" Nicky shouts while throwing a pair of black flats at my chest.

"You hit my boobs!" I yell to her. She really did. That hurts.

"I don't care." She says in sing song. Nicole was wearing some yellow shorts that ended right at her knees. Her red hair was up in a simple high pony tail and she wore a green shirt. African colors?

"Let's go." Savana says coming out with all pink and black on. Black Shorty shorts and pink and black tee shirt. Her blond hair was straightened down and she had on black eyeliner. Well someone's looking a little too sexy for a fireworks war. Estela was in gold. I mean all gold everything. Or more like goldenrod. Her jet black hair was tied in a side ponytail. We all went into Vana's car.

"No!" we all yelled as Savana started to get into the car.

"What? The party starts in 10 and I can get us there in 4." She explains.

"Too bad. I'm driving." I tell her. I take the keys out her hand and climb into the driver's side. I put my hands on the wheel. Man this car feels good. I rev the engine and a smile forms on my face. I drive off to my house fast, _but _controllably. We get there in 5 minutes.

"And that, my friends. Is how you drive a Lambo." I say with a smirk. I take the keys out the ignition and get out of the car. I toss Vana the keys and we head inside my house. There are already over 20 people walking around my house. We all say hi to our friends and neighbors. Up to my room we go.

Once we got to my room we all sat on the floor.

"Who's up for a game of 'would you rather'?" Estela asks. All of us raise our hands. Nice way to begin a party.

:

:

:

"Okay, who would you rather kiss? Justin Bieber or Diggy Simmons?" Nicole asks.

"Diggy." Estela responds quickly.

"I'm with Stela on this one. Justin's all girly Diggy is like so sexy now." Savana says.

"What? Justin all the way. I'm not a total Bieber fan but I like him better than Diggy. I watched Run's House and Diggy was a complete Ass hole so… I kinda hate him." I respond. They all gasp.

"How could you?" Estela asks. I roll my eyes. "Okay, who in the whole world would you wanna marry?" Estela asks.

"Chris Brown. I don't care about the Rihanna incident. She probably deserved it." Nicole says.

"That's really ironic…but anyway I'd love to be with Johnny Depp." Estela says. Of course. "He makes one sexy pirate. Gabriella?" She says. Savana looks at her phone and breaks out into a smile.

"No time for her answer. Gabby I need you to go stand on your balcony." She tells me. I hesitantly stand up and head out to my bedroom balcony. Music starts playing and all talking outside ceases.

_Oh yeah (Oh yeah, oh yeah)_

_Oh yeah (oh yeah, oh yeah)_

I get out to the balcony and see James in my front yard with with all of my guests in a circle surrounding him. He smiles up to me and then starts singing in that golden voice of his.

_So tell me who am I supposed to be._

_What I gotta do to get you close to me?_

_If I run away tonight will you follow me?_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

He gestures for me to come down. My friends standing at my doorway with big smiles on their faces rush me down stairs. I get outside and I get pushed into the middle of the yard leaving me and James in the middle of the circle.

_I see you standing there all alone (all alone)_

_Knowing you've been wanting me to say hello_

_Cause when the lights start flashing everybody knows_

_It's on, it's on, it's on_

Next thing I know Carlos, Kendall, and Logan emerge from the crowd of people. All of them stood in the middle too but far enough away for people to keep looking at me and you know who. All of them started to sing together.

_(Hey) say anything you want_

_I turn the music up_

'_Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh where_

_I'll leave it all behind _

_To be with you tonight _

_And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh oh yeah_

_Oh yeah oh yeah_

_Is screaming oh yeah_

_Oh yeah oh yeah_

_Is screaming oh yeah_

_Oh yeah oh yeah_

_Is screaming oh yeah yeah_

I don't remember them practicing that song while I was in L.A. James advances towards me leaving little chance for me to escape. A sly smile forms on his face and he starts to dance around me.

_And now it's time I gotta make a move_

_We could be together if you only knew (only knew)_

'_Cause life's too short, and we got nothing to lose _

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon (oh yeah)_

_I can't seem to get you out my mind (oh no)_

_And I ain't gonna stop until I make you mine (make you mine)_

_I just gotta make it to you by the end of the night_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Ohhhh_

I look around desperate for someone to step in and stop this. I look over to my dad who has a smile on his face with his arm over my mom's shoulder. He winks at me. What the fuck? They fucking set this shit up! How the hell did this happen?

_Say anything you want_

_I turn the music up_

'_Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh where_

_I'll leave it all behind _

_To be with you tonight _

_And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh oh yeah_

_Oh yeah oh yeah_

_Is screaming oh yeah_

_Oh yeah oh yeah_

_Is screaming oh yeah_

_Oh yeah oh yeah_

_Is screaming oh yeah yeah_

The other three members of Big Time Rush come up to me and give me a hug as Logan sings his solo.

_I know the night is ending_

_And time just keep s on running out_

_I gotta find my way to you_

_Oh yeahhhhhhhhh_

My eyes start blurring as tears prickle and threaten to fall. I try to blink them back. I hate them so much right now. I bite my lip as the warm tears silently fall.

_Say anything you want (say anything)_

_I turn the music up_

"_Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where_

_I'll leave it all behind_

_To be with you tonight (come on)_

_And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh oh yeah_

_Oh yeah oh yeah_

_Is screaming oh yeah_

_Oh yeah oh yeah _

_Is screaming oh yeah_

_Oh yeah oh yeah _

_Is screaming oh yeah_

_Oh yeah oh yeah _

Logan, Kendall, and Carlos back up some more. James walks even closer and my breath hitches in my throat. We lock eyes and I see the determination in his hazel eyes. His gaze is intense as he wipes away the tear stains on my cheeks with his thumbs.

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Come on_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_I wanna hear you say _

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

He finishes out of breath and the music stops. He pulls our bodies together and then crashes our lips together. A rush of emotion hits me. Heartache, happiness, excitement, anger, confusion, and mostly relief. I snake my arms around his neck and he puts his around my waist. The kiss was hungry and urgent. We were only apart for like a week but it felt like months. He slips his tongue into my mouth and the dreamy feeling was back again. We broke apart and I hug him.

"I don't know if I should hate you for embarrassing me and not staying in L.A like I said or if I should love you that much more for doing exactly that." I say with a small smile. A bunch of 'awes' goes through the crowd. Oh I forgot about them. My mom speaks up.

"Okay everybody. Nothing to see here! Clear it out the concert's over." she says while waving everybody away. She gives me a thumbs up and walks inside. My hand gets a mind of its own. I slap him, long story short. He grabs his cheek.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he ask. I shrug and smirk.

"It just felt like the right thing to do." I say. He smiles and then pulls me in for another hug.

"I love you." He whispers into my hair. I hug him tighter.

"I love you too." I whisper.

"So…" he starts as we pull apart again. "Does this mean we're back together?" he asks nervously.

"If you think that you can just come in here all singy singy out of nowhere and just get me back you are..." I yell. He flinches back looking like he thinks I'm going to slap him again. "…completely right." I finish with a smile. "We are definitely back together." I say. He smiles his million dollar smile and his eyes light up with joy. Someone comes up out of nowhere and pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you guys are back together." Carlos says after he lets go of me. I smile and then hug him back. The rest of the guys and my friends come up to me.

"So does this mean you guys aren't mad at me?" I ask the BTR guys.

"We were never mad at you. Shocked maybe, but not mad." Logan says with a smile.

"And you're not mad at me about Jo?" I ask Kendall.

"It wasn't your fault she was a slut. I was just mad I had to hear it from you." Kendall says while hugging me.

"And speaking of Jo, I took her spot on New Town High. She got fired and one thing led to another." Savana says with her arms around Carlos…huh? I start pointing from her to Carlos.

"When did this happen?" I ask with a smirk.

"During this whole scheming to get you two together, they got together." Logan explains. Well that makes sense.

"And thank Kelly and your parents. Your mom and dad paid for plane tickets and Kelly helped us or James write the song for you." Kendall says.

"Um, just one question…how long were you people fucking planning this? Just leaving me all emotional and shit! That was pretty fucked up." I tell them with my arms across my chest.

"Shock value?" Estela says nervously.

"All about the surprise. And actually after the cold and stale fries incident, your parents and us have been trying to get you guys back together." Nicole says.

"Actually in L.A we were planning and stuff too but…we didn't have any numbers." James says.

"Well aren't you guys the nicest." I say to them. "Now if you guys would excuse us." I say with a smirk in James's direction.

"O-oh I get it. Let's go." Kendall says as they all walk away. I grab James's shirt and pull him down to my level and kiss him again. I nip at his bottom lip causing him to open his mouth slightly, giving me a chance to snake my tongue in his mouth. I run my hands through his soft brown hair and he pulls our bodies as close as they can possibly get. His tongue massages mine eliciting a moan from me. I feel him smirk against my lips. I smile too.

"EHEM!" someone clears their throat very loudly. We break apart and come face to face with my parents. My dad was in protective stance with a slight smile and my mom a huge smile on her face. I start blushing like mad. Talk about an awkward situation.

"Um, mom dad, this is James. James, mom and dad." I say.

"We've met already." My mom says with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah. Don't worry I approve. He's got good intentions I can tell." My dad says. James and I smile. "Happy birthday Gabriella." My dad says as he hugs me.

"I love you Gabby." My mom says hugging me.

"One last thing…" he says looking at James. "…make sure you use protection." He says with a smirk. I go wide eyed and James jaw drops open. My dad starts laughing.

"Dad…"I say through clenched teeth with my cheeks burning like a mother fucker. He laughs again. My mom rolls her eyes and pushes my dad away. I look to the sky.

"Why me?" I mumble.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS! THE WAR IS STARTING!" Estela yells from the house. I chuckle and grab his hand pulling him to the front yard. I grab my fireworks and a lighter.

I pull the dress off over my head leaving me in the camisole and shorts. James was staring at me as I pretty much stripped off my clothes. It's not my fault I don't wanna fight in a damn dress!

"Like what you see?" I ask James sarcastically as I threw my dress off to the side. He closed his mouth and rolled his eyes. I smirk and pull my hair up. The three shots of a roman candle goes off in the air signaling the start of war. James and I teamed up together. I threw out some smoke bombs and black cat poppers and covered my ears. James shot out a few bottle rockets and shot at people with a roman candle. I found Estela in the midst of the action. I aimed a roman candle at her leg. James handed me the lighter. I lit it as let it pop out. It hit her dead in the knee and jumped up for joy.

"Yeah! Revenge is sweet bitch!" I yell. She grabs her knee a gives me a death glare.

"You're going to pay mother fucker!" she yells at me like she's going to kill me in a second. I let out a battle cry. Me and James hide behind someone's car. A few screams are heard and then a huge pop is heard in the sky. All screaming and yelling and shooting stops as the real fireworks begin. The first big one goes off. A blast of red, white, and blue is seen in the sky. I scoot closer to James and he wraps his arms around me.

"Happy birthday Gabriella." He says. Yes it is. Yes. It. Is.

**A/N And scene. A little cheesy there at the end but I love it! I want to give some credit to the show 'My Wife and Kids' for giving me a bunch of ideas for this chapter. Now for the big question…should there be a sequel? It's all up to you guys. Should it be years in the future of the rest of the summer? You can either PM me or say what you want in a review. My first completed story! Whoo hooo! I really love you guys and thanks for sticking around. Well I guess this is it for Gabriella and James…for now. *Laughs manically***

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	10. My Poll Thingy

**Hello! Me again. I have one last thing to ask all of you guys. Can you tell me in a review, because I don't know how to make a poll. But anyway, here are the questions:**

**1) Should I do a squeal story?**

**2) If I did, should I include Savana and Carlos's relationship? (like Savana's POV)**

**3) Should I do a one shot on how Savana and Carlos got together?**

**4) In the story sequel should it be years in the future, or the rest of the summer?**

**5) And lastly, should Gabby and James go through some more drama in whatever I decide to do? Any ideas?**

**Alright. Send in your answers and...yeah, whatever.**


End file.
